Mistakes Made
by BornToPlay
Summary: Santana needs money for college after her dad loses his job and all their money. Brittany is the school loser. What happens when her father offers to pay Santana to date Brittany without the blonde's knowledge. What happens when the Latina starts to get feelings for the blonde. Warning G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys so I got some major writers block with Badass Brittany and quite frankly the story just sort of fell apart. I don't know where to go from there and I want to put all your ideas in there but I don't know so I decided to write a new story.**

**I got the idea while watching Mean Girls 2 so I hope you guys like it and drop me a REVIEW it's much appreciated.**

* * *

Brittany was a loser. That was a mean way to put it but it was true. The girl was the definition of dork. Her clothes were too big her hair was always pulled up in a messy bun over her bright blue eyes and she always had her headphones in listening to some upbeat tune as she literally danced down the hallways.

It was the opportune time to trip the happy go lucky girl up. Brittany didn't mind the name calling over being pushed into lockers whenever she got in the way of the popular kids. She just went with the flow of things. She had been called a loser ever since she first started middle school. She was always that one weird kid that no one wanted to talk to. It never bothered her. Her mother always said that it was because the other kids couldn't see how amazing she really was.

Past everything else that Brittany was the girl was actually pretty. If she actually tried she could easily be at the top of the food chain. She was taller than most of the guys at her high school and that was without heels on. Her eyes were one of the deepest blues. The girl had abs that would make anyone drool if she actually took the time to show them off. All in all the girls was absolutely gorgeous, but she wasn't shallow.

So when the blonde walked into up through the hallways of McKinley High School and the jockheads pushed her into the lockers making her headphones pop out of her ears and her jam session end abruptly she didn't worry. She simply brushed off her jeans and picked her bag up before popping her headphones back in and continuing on her way.

Another day at McKinley another day of Brittany being Brittany.

* * *

Santana finished tying up her shoe and stood to meet her father's gaze.

Mario Lopez stared down at his daughter with sweet deep brown eyes. Something that Santana had inherited from him.

He gave her a wide toothy grin and the Latina smiled back at him as he handed over the girl's lunch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school? I mean it is your first day," he said with a joking tint to his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. That would be the worst thing ever. Social suicide before she even had a social life.

Santana love her dad but that didn't mean she wanted to roll up to school as 'Daddy's Little Pumpkin'.

"No thanks, Dad. Besides, I want to take the baby out for a spin," she said with a wave towards her motorcycle. He smiled and pulled the smaller girl in for a big bear hug that she tried to wiggle out of. He only held on tighter, ruffling the girl's hair in the process. She gave him a swift jab to the stomach. Not enough to hurt her father, but enough to let him know that she didn't want to be held.

He chuckled but let go. She smiled up at him before grabbing her helmet and walked towards the bike. "I'll see you at work, Dad," she called as she swung onto the beautiful black death machine.

Her father waved her out the driveway and the girl jetted off for McKinley High.

She got to the parking lot and pulled up beside a red Vespa. She smirked at the tiny bike and shut her own monster off before hanging her helmet off the side. People were already staring at her, but she didn't care. She knew that she was hot and that they could stare all they wanted. They were never going to get any.

Santana Lopez was in fact a lesbian but she had the rule of don't ask don't tell. Of course she wasn't hiding anything. She just wasn't going around shoving her sexuality down everyone else's throats. She wasn't going to cut her hair short and wear flannel to school.

_At least not everyday._

The Latina easily found her locker and spun her combination. Thank god that she had gone to see Principle Figgins early that week. She knew where all of her classes were and what her locker and combination were. It was as if she had been going to this school for years instead of just moving to Lima Ohio a few months ago. All she had to do now was find a place to sit at lunch.

Slamming the locker closed Santana made her way down the halls looking for her first class of the day, which was Economics when a little brunette stepped in front of her with a smile plastered to her face. It was so big that the Latina was surprised that her face didn't rip in half.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I'd like to officially welcome you to McKinley High School. Home of the Titans."

Santana had never heard a more annoying voice in her life.

"If there's anything you need just come and find me. I want you to know that you have at least one friend here," the shorter girl continued to ramble.

The Latina raised a hand, stopping the girl right there.

"Listen here dwarf, I have no intention of being friends with you, nor do I need your help. In fact I think it's you that needs help. The professional kind."

With those words Santana stormed off, leaving a shocked girl behind. There were two things that Santana didn't do; that was friends and relationships. You would think that for a new kid to be passing up friend of any kind would be stupid, but since her father was a famous mechanic and was always getting new jobs at auto shops she had moved from one spot to the other. There was no point in her making friend or getting a girlfriend when she would just end up leaving them behind when she went someplace new. Long distance relationships never worked out. So, Santana decided why bother.

She continued down the hallway towards her intended destination when a scene caught her attention.

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes was dancing through the halls with her head bopping in time to music that no one but she could hear. The way she moved made Santana's jaw drop. She was so graceful in her oversized clothes. Her body twisted and turned as she moved down the hallway towards wherever she was going. It was like magic before the Latina's eyes. This girl was hypnotizing and Santana couldn't look away.

Out of nowhere a big guy with a squirrel taped to his head came forward and pushed the dancing girl into a locker where she slid down. Her headphones had been knocked out of her ears but she didn't look upset by the interruption she simply shook her head a few times as if to clear it and got up brushing off her pants.

The same couldn't be said for Santana. She was fuming. How dare that asshole interrupt something so beautiful. Snarling she headed towards the guy but someone caught hold of her arm and she turned ready to deck the kid dead in the face.

Another blonde met her only this one had a pair of amazing hazel eyes.

"Don't do it. He had friends and you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of their slushie facials," the girl said with concern in her eyes. For some reason Santana relaxed even though she was confused she found something soothing about the girl before her.

When the Mohawked boy had disappeared the girl released Santana's arm and stuck out a hand instead.

"I'm Quinn, and you must be Santana," the strange shorthaired blonde said with absolute confidence. The Latina raised an eyebrow but nodded. Quinn's smile only grew as she saw the confusion continuing to spread across the Latina's face.

Of course the girl didn't explain herself. That would have been to good to be true. Instead she took hold of Santana's arm and led the girl down the hallway and into the Economics class that they apparently they shared. She continued to drag the Latina to the back of the classroom to two empty seats.

The Latina began to take her books out completely ignoring the strange girl beside her.

"So, you like Brittany." It wasn't a question. Santana looked over at her. This girl still hadn't said a thing that Santana understood. Quinn was disturbed by the look that Santana was giving her and quickly explained.

"You were staring at her the whole time she was dancing down the hallway and then you wanted to beat Puck up for pushing her. So, you obviously like her."

Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde's reasoning. "I was staring at her because I've never seen anyone dance in the middle of school while everyone else was around and I wanted to beat 'Puck' up because he shouldn't be touching her."

The shorthaired girl smirked at Santana's response. "And you don't want him to touch her because you feel protective of Brittany," she said as she opened her notebook with her pen poised to write down whatever the teacher was saying. Santana wasn't paying attention to the teacher she was too focused on the girl next to her.

"How can I like her when I don't even know her?" She snapped, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Quinn chuckled. "That's called love at first sight, sweetheart." She scribbled down some words and Santana felt her cheeks burning.

"I don't like her. I don't do relationships," she growled. Quinn smirked but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Brittany was so happy when she got to the dance room. She threw her bag off to the side and began to stretch. Someone walked in and she turned to find Mike Chang walking into the room with his own duffle bag on his shoulders.

"Hey, there," she said giving him a huge smile. He easily returned it and set his bag down beside Brittany's.

"Hey, yourself," he chuckled. Brittany just had the effect of happiness about her. She could always make someone smile, even if she didn't mean to. He came up beside her and began to do his own stretches. She finished up and walked over to the boom box. Pulling out her iPod she began to scroll through the songs until she found the one she desired.

The music filled the air and she turned her smile to her friend. "I'm so happy that McAdams doesn't come in this early since we're the only students in his first period class," she commented as she slid across the floor and came up right in front of Mike. He smiled at her and did a series of pop and locks.

Brittany laughed and tried to mimic his moves but that was really Mike's thing. He chuckled and popped around her as the blonde did her best to follow his movements. When she grew frustrated the blonde decided to show her friend up.

Getting a running start she did an ariel through the air and landed perfectly. He gawked at her and was about to do it when she shook her head.

"Don't even try it, Mike. I don't want to have to explain what happened to you. Besides, if you get hurt McAdams would have to come in early and actually teach us." They both shuttered at the very thought before falling into a fit of laughter.

When they had settled out a little bit Brittany switched the music off and sat back on the floor looking across at her one of her best friends.

"Did you hear about that new girl?" Mike asked. Brittany quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Come on, Mike you should know me better than that by now. When do I ever care about McKinley's gossip?" She said, taking a long drink from her water bottle and leaning back contently.

Mike smirked. "Oh, I think you'll care about this one. Apparently, she saw you get slammed into the locker by Puckerman and she was about to jump the boy and might have if Quinn hadn't stepped in the way and calmed the girl down." That caught Brittany's attention.

No one ever stood up for. Mike had tried to when they first started high school but he was on the football team and was technically popular and Brittany didn't want her friend to lose his place in the unstable social pyramid that built up McKinley's student body. Clearly the new girl hadn't gotten the message. If you wanted to survive high school the first thing you need to know was that you didn't stick up for nerds like Brittany.

"I'm sure that Quinn will inform her of the rules around here," Brittany said taking a long drink from her water bottle.

Mike's brow furrowed. He loved Brittany, he really did, but sometimes the girl was so oblivious. No one just randomly stood up for someone else unless they had fantastic morals that had yet to be corrupted by regular teenage life.

"I don't think that'll change her mind. She seems like a total badass. Did you see her ride in this morning on that motorcycle? It put half the muscle and sport cars to shame." The tall Asian boy was getting a dreamy expression on his face. Brittany snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times before he turned to look at her, clearly shaken from whatever perverted day dream he was having.

She rolled her eyes and stood. "I told you I don't care about gossip." With that she walked out of the dance room and already headed for her next class.

It wasn't even so much the gossip that made Brittany upset. It was the fact that Mike was trying to set her up with another potential suitor. She wasn't going down that road again. Not after Artie.

She was fine being single but apparently no one else was. Her friends and even her parents were always pressuring her into finding someone and settling down. The fact that she was bisexual didn't seem to help matters. Her father was always yelling about how she was playing for both sides and that she need to pick one and settle down.

She was only in high school for Pete's Sake! It wasn't like she was going to find her soul mate. These were passing flings and Brittany highly doubted that she would find someone that completely accepted her for who she was.

The thing that most kids didn't know about Brittany was that she was born with male parts where her lady parts should have been. At first Brittany hadn't noticed but as they hit puberty and the school made her watch the health video she began to notice the difference. After that Brittany did everything in her power to avoid anything that would reveal her secret.

Only a few people knew. Mike and Quinn were two along with a few choice members of her geek squad.

If what Mike said was true and this new girl had stood up for her than all that would fade away as soon as she found out about Brittany's not so little friend. Whatever feelings this new girl might have for Brittany would disappear as soon as she learned about the blonde's extra appendages.

Walking into English class she took a seat at the back. Normally that was where the delinquents sat but since she was in an AP class there were no delinquents. She always sat in the back to avoid spitballs and paper airplanes from landing in the back of her hair. She didn't want to have to go home and make up some lie for her parents about why her hair had red sharpie marks in it. They already knew the answer without her having to tell them let alone lie.

She took out the book they were supposed to read over the summer. Even though she was in an AP class that didn't mean that her fellow classmates had taken the time out of their social lives to read the material. Brittany had no social life so there was no excuse for her to not read it.

Flipping to the beginning of the book she began to highlight key points and write little comments out to the side. The other students slowly began to make their way into the classroom. She didn't even bother to look up. She had no hope of having a class with one of her friends. They all took the classes that they thought would make them the coolest. Since when had flunking regular Geometry for the second time made you cool? Mike and Quinn were her only hopes and she knew if they had a class together than they would sit by her since no one else would.

When the warning bell rang and still no one had taken up the seat beside her, she lost all hope of seeing a familiar face. The teacher came in and started the class. The door opened and the teacher turned to the door.

"Do you have a pass, Ms…"

"Lopez, and no, nor do I intend to go get one," a raspy voice answered before footsteps made their way towards the back of the room. Brittany's heart was hammering in her chest. That voice. It was like heaven. How could anyone have such an amazing voice? It wasn't humanly possible.

The seat next to her was taken up and the blonde found herself fighting internally to not turn and look over at the girl. If this was the new girl that Mike had been talking about than Brittany didn't need to get on her bad side. It was only the first day of school!

She fought but her inner demon was getting the upper hand and she found her eyes roaming over a long legs fit into tight pants and a heavy black leather jacket put over a white T-Shirt. Her blue eyes found tan skin, pouty lips and a pair of deep brown eyes staring back at her.

Brittany's cheeks burned, but she couldn't look away from those eyes.

"Are you checking me out?" That same heavenly voice asked with a smirk. That didn't help the tint of Brittany's cheeks. She dropped her gaze and went back to scribbling in her book.

There was silence for a moment.

"It's okay, you know?"

Brittany risked a glance over at the girl and saw a small reassuring smile pressed onto those same pouty lips. The lips that Brittany wanted so badly to kiss.

Wait! What?

She didn't even know this girl's name and already she wanted to kiss her. What was wrong with her hormones today? Those beautiful lips were moving again and Brittany wasn't listening. Her heart was beating too loudly for her to pay attention to what the Latina was saying. Where was the function for her ears? She needed to turn them back on so she could hear that beautiful voice again.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" The raspy voice asked and Brittany could pick up on the annoyed tone.

Brittany went back through her memory to when the Latina's lips were moving but she wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of it. She read the motions of Santana's lips and repeated the words out loud without thinking.

"You said it's okay for me to check you out as long as you got to do the same."

The blonde slowly realized what she had just said and her cheeks burned before she clamped a hand over her mouth. The Latina smirked and leaned in closer to Brittany with a mischievous glint. The blonde caught the smell coming off the girl. It was leather mixed with Irish Spring and the smell of tires with just a hint of vanilla and strawberries. It was too much for the taller girl to handle. Brittany's friend down below twitched unceremoniously and the blonde pulled away from the girl.

There was no way that she was going to let this girl find out about her secret. The Latina's eyebrows pulled together and she looked at the blonde confused.

"I don't even know your name yet," she said trying to buy some time. She had seen the girl's hand reaching out to touch her thigh. If that hand went a little farther north than Brittany would be major trouble.

The Latina didn't seem disturbed though. She put on a beaming smile and pulled back sitting up taller.

"I'm Santana," she said, extending a hand to Brittany. The blonde's eyebrow quirked up and she looked at the hand for a second before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana's own eyebrow rose and Brittany felt a blush settling over her cheeks. "What?"

"I've never met anyone who said their middle name when they introduced themselves," the Latina mused with an amused smile. Brittany felt embarrassed but that smile was killing her slowly. The bulge in her pants wasn't getting any smaller.

Santana noticed Brittany's discomfort and leaned in closer. Her hand rested on the blonde's leg just as the bell rang and Brittany bolted out the door. Electricity shooting through her body stemming from where the Latina had touched her. Santana was left there in shock. She hadn't even done anything and the girl had sprinted out of the room. That was not the reaction that Santana had been hoping for.

She looked down at the girl's desk and her still outstretched hand. Brittany's bag and books still sat in the chair. Letting off a sigh Santana scooped the girl's things up.

Quinn had been right. Santana definitely felt something for Brittany, but the Latina was far from to admitting that it was more than just simple lust. She wasn't going to admit anything. That wasn't her way. Santana didn't do relationships.

* * *

Brittany fled down the hallway heading for a any empty room that she could find. Her 'little' friend wasn't being very nice. The damn thing was straining against the fabric of her jeans and it was becoming more and more painful by the second.

She was so caught up in her attempt to escape the Latina and her seduction that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The girl bumped into the last person she wanted to meet that day; Kitty. Head cheerleader of the Cheerios and total bitch to anyone that wasn't in the popular crowd. She was a sophomore and shouldn't be bothering a senior like Brittany, but everyone was allowed to pick on the person residing at the bottom of the food chain.

She bumped into the girl and tumbled to the ground. The blonde cheerleader turned and sneered down at Brittany a slushie cup in her hand. There were two other boys standing behind her. Both of them were in Brittany's year. She immediately recognized Puck and Finn.

They had probably been trying to make a move on Kitty, but the girl would never get with either of them. The one thing she would do was partake in a slushie facial with them, especially if it was being done to the school's biggest dork.

Before Brittany had time to gather her senses a waterfall of ice and red syrup landed on her face. The sound of laughing filled her ears and than the sound of someone's fist connecting with soft flesh. Their was a loud oomph that sounded a lot like Finn and someone slid right in front of her before they scrambled back to their feet two heavy bodies landed not to far off and the yelling of a crowd began.

Brittany tried to wipe the burning liquid from her eyes. She wanted to see who her savoir was. The scuffling stopped and the crowd scattered as the sound of teachers coming towards the commotion filled the air. Someone caught hold of Brittany's underarm and dragged her away. She only hoped that it was the person that had come to her rescue she wanted to thank them. They went down the hallway and Brittany could feel the change in rooms and knew that she was in the bathroom.

The mysterious person leaned her over the sink and ran warm water. Paper towels touched her face and began to wipe away the ice chunks. They covered both her eyes with a warm paper towel letting the warmth sooth the syrup from her eyes.

"You really got her in trouble, Britt," Quinn said as she continued to clean her friend up. Brittany couldn't help but feel her heart sink as she realized it wasn't Santana cleaning her up. Of course it wasn't the Latina she had felt spark when the brunette had touched her. Then again maybe Brittany had just imaged that feeling or worse what if the Latina hadn't felt it.

The blonde had been so caught up in her own head that it took her a minute to process what Quinn had said to her.

"What do you mean in trouble? Who?" Brittany asked already knowing the answers to her questions.

The shorthaired girl gave off a smirk that her friend couldn't see. "Santana. She went ape shit when she saw you get slushied. She beat the shit out of Puck and Finn and pushed Kitty to the ground. It took Coach Bieste and Mr. Shue to drag her off to the Figgins," Quinn explained.

Brittany let off a loud groan. Why would Santana fight the three most popular kids in the school for her? Brittany was nothing and with Santana's already growing reputation that girl could easily be higher on the social pyramid than Kitty, Puck and Finn combined. Why stick up for the loser. She hadn't even known the girl for a full hour and already Santana was beating people up for her.

When the dancer could see again she looked over at her friend who was already holding out a pair of clothes. They had been through this enough times to known the drill. Brittany grabbed the clothes and began to pull them on.

Quinn turned her back and Brittany smirked.

"It's okay, Q, I know you can't handle yourself around my amazing abs," she gloated. The shorter girl huffed.

"Hurry up, so we can go see what happened to your girlfriend," the agitated girl growled. Brittany's cheeks burn.

She pulled her shirt on and stepped past her friend.

"She's not my girlfriend," she growled.

* * *

Santana sat in front of Principle Figgins with her arms folded across her chest and her knuckles raw. She was proud of what she did and there was no way she was going to apologize to anyone for what she did.

No one was going to get away with bullying. Especially not towards a certain blonde girl, but that was a different story.

The Indian man sitting before her looked bored with the whole situation and from the first day Santana had met him she knew that he was an idiot. He was only a principle because all his other jobs had failed. The man stared down at her with wary eyes and the Latina stared back with a scowl pressed into her face.

"What seems to be the problem with Ms. Lopez?" He asked the two pissed off teachers standing behind her.

Coach Bieste was the one to speak. "This one right here, decided to beat up my quarterback and wide receiver!"

Santana smirked at the memory of kicking both of the boy's asses. Neither one of them could really fight. The one with the Mohawk was the only that could have stood a chance against Santana and even then she had taken him out easily.

"Ms. Lopez, we have a zero tolerance for violence at this school. Since, you are new here I'm only going to sentence you to a week of detention," Figgins said with his usual bored expression in place. Santana fought back the urge to roll her eyes and nodded walking out of the office and into the hallway where she found a very unusual sight.

Brittany and Quinn were standing outside of the office with their heads close together whispering. As the Latina approached it was Quinn who noticed her, jabbing Brittany in the ribs to get the other girl's attention. Brittany looked up at the girl approaching them. Fear shot through her eyes and Santana was confused. What could she have done that would cause the girl to fear her?

With gentle from Quinn, Brittany got up from the bench and walked towards the Latina with a backpack clenched in her fist. She slowly made her way towards the Latina rubbing at the back of her arm as she walked. Her eyes were cast to the ground she seemed to be muttering something and not really paying attention to where she was going. She bumped right into the Latina and was about to fall back when Santana caught her and kept the girl standing.

She chuckled and kept her hands on the girl's arms. Her fingertips tingled and she felt a small spark going through her body leaving behind a trail of heat. She looked up into a pair of electric blue eyes. They seemed to pierce her very soul and she fought hard to not just lean up and kiss her eyelids.

Woah! What was this shit? She didn't do the touchy feely romance stuff!

Releasing the girl she fought down the longing that rose in her throat. They looked at each other awkwardly and Brittany realized that she was still holding onto Santana's backpack.

She thrust it out to the girl. Santana stared down at it surprised before accepting it. She noticed the red tint to Brittany's hair and her anger flared.

The end of the period bell rang and students began to fill the hallways. They gave Santana and Brittany strange looks and she heard them whisper about how close they were standing and Brittany immediately took a few steps back and lowered her head in shame, making Santana's brow furrow.

What had these kids done to this girl that made her so guarded? Santana slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded to Brittany and Quinn before walking off to lunch. She threw one last glance over her shoulder at the two blondes and saw Quinn patting Brittany's shoulder while the girl still kept her head bowed.

It broke Santana's heart.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Should I continue it? I'm still open for suggestions even though it's early in the story. Not sure how many times I can update but if you like it let me know.**

**I love you guys and I hope you enjoy my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I wrote another chapter and here it is. I got a mix of both positive and negative feedback. So I just have to say that if you don't like this story then you might want to look somewhere else for a while because I have no intentions of writing anything else for a while. This story is going to be my main focus.**

**With that out of the way let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Santana pulled into the parking lot of the garage that her dad had gotten a job at Hummel's garage. Burt Hummel stood at the front of the shop talking to her father. They were both laughing loudly and the Latina made her way over to them.

When Mario saw his daughter approaching he gave her a huge smile and threw an arm around her shoulder when she was close enough.

"Here's the little girl wonder herself. If not for her I wouldn't have been able to finish that engine. This girl could take any engine apart and put it back together without even looking," her father boasted, making the shorter girl blush. For the second time that day she wiggled free of her dad's grip on her and brushed off her jacket.

Burt Hummel surveyed the girl over and Santana couldn't help but feel as if the man was evaluating her. It was kind of unnerving but the girl remained strong under his gaze.

After a few seconds his eyes seemed to soften and he look down at the girl with a friendlier hint to his eyes.

"You go to school with my two boys," he said with a nod.

Santana raised an eyebrow and cocked her hips while crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that so?" She asked.

Burt nodded with an amused smirk touching his features.

"Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson." He said.

Santana's fist clenched at the mention of the boy who thought it was okay to slushie people. She didn't know who this Kurt kid was nor did she really care. So, she was working for that asshole's dad. Santana's blood was boiling at memories passed.

_Wait! Why did she care?_

She didn't even know this girl. Of course as fate would have it they had almost every class together. It seemed the world hated her and loved her at the same time. The Latina couldn't decide whether seeing Brittany everyday was a good thing or a bad thing.

On the one hand she knew that she was attracted to the girl, but she didn't like the way seeing the girl would make her stomach twist and her heart race. That wasn't supposed to happen to Santana. When people looked at her, that's how they were suppose to feel. Those feelings along with an uncomfortable sensation in their lower area. That's what Santana Lopez was all about.

How could this one girl have such a hold on the Latina? They hadn't even said anything to each other after the little fight and the confrontation in front of the principle's office. The blonde girl had been in three more of Santana's classes and yet they didn't speak to each other.

It wasn't like the Latina didn't want to, but whenever she tried to sit next to the blonde, Brittany always moved as far away as possible or buried herself in her work, making it impossible for the Latina to talk to her.

What had Santana done to make the girl avoid her so? Wasn't the damsel supposed to fall for her knight in shinning armor?

That was where the Latina stopped herself. She was no knight in shinning armor. In fact she was the farthest thing from that. Santana didn't go around saving random girls everyday. That wasn't her style. She kept to herself but stood up for those who had no voice. Like a modern day Robin Hood only with a much darker side.

"Well, Santana, how about we get you started around here," Burt said clapping his hands together. The Latina couldn't help but think that he was trying to appear more excited than he actually was.

She brushed it off and shrugged out of her leather jacket catching the jumper that Burt tossed at her. The Latina pulled her white T-Shirt over her head leaving her in only her gray wife beater and her black jeans. Pulling the jumper on over the rest of her clothes, the Latina laid her other things off to the side and walked up to Burt ready for her first assignment.

He handed her a clipboard and the Latina read over the details. He had given her a simple tire change. Was he fucking kidding? She could do this in her sleep. Anyone could change a tire. Most of the people in Lima were just too damn stupid to crack open a book or look it up on the Internet.

Trying her best not to snarl in displease Santana put the Honda Accord on the jack and got the five iron out. She managed to get all the bolts off and slipped the popped tire off before putting the new one on.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to meet Burt's watchful gaze. He smirked down at her before walking off. She scoffed and returned her attention back to her work. In a matter of seconds she was finished with that assignment and stood in front of Burt waiting for her next.

When Burt saw that the Latina was finished he raised an eyebrow at her but walked over quickly.

He handed her the next assignment and the Latina went off to fill it. Rolling her eyes at the words oil change.

* * *

Brittany sat in the choir room with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Quinn. Artie was sitting in the corner with a slightly healed Puck and Finn. Puck had a black eye beginning to come in and Finn winced every time he stretched too far. Brittany would guess that Santana had hit him in his abdomen. It seemed like the room was divided and even though Brittany's side had more people she knew that they were severely outmatched.

Why had Santana gotten into a fight with them? Well it wasn't even really a fight. It was more of her beating the snot out of them and then getting off scotch free. That had been the best part. Brittany didn't want Santana getting in trouble for her.

The worst part was that after that little fight it seemed that they had every class together. Brittany had done everything in her power to avoid the girl. She didn't need them to think that she had asked Santana to protect her. That wouldn't be good for either of them. If her not talking to Santana kept all the slushies away from the feisty Latina then Brittany would willingly take the punishment, no matter how much it twisted her gut up inside.

They all sat quietly waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. No one dared to speak and Brittany could feel the glares of Finn and Puck on her back. She did her best to ignore them. If she looked back that would only give them a reason to mess with her.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Shue, said, startling the students. He went up to the bored and pulled out a dry erase marker. Brittany did her best not to roll her eyes at his teaching method. She only thanked God that Glee club wasn't counted for a grade. If it were than the New Directions would have already flunked out.

When the curly haired man stepped back and let them get a look at the board the blonde's groan only grew.

"Hello!" He said with a huge grin on his face that Brittany immediately distrusted. "Since this is the last year for some of you here I want you all to go out and find a new student and sing to them. Let them know that McKinley is a safe place," he said grinning like an idiot.

This time Brittany actually did roll her eyes at his idea. She was sure that he thought it was gold.

"That's really funny, Mr. Shue, since McKinley isn't actually a safe place. Isn't that like false advertising or something," Sam said as he shot a glare over at Puck and Finn. Brittany kept her eyes glued to the front of the room. She was very interested in the way that Mr. Shue's face fell at Sam's comment and not with the knuckles being popped behind her head.

Their curly head teacher looked in between Blaine, Sam, and Mike who were glaring over at Finn, Puck, and Artie. Brittany put a hand on Sam's thigh, silently shaking her head 'no'. He sighed and leaned back in his seat tapping Mike's shoulder that in turn tapped Blaine.

Mr. Shue still stood at the front with a dumb expression on his face. The bell rang and the students scattered like cockroaches racing for the door to get on with their social lives. No one left faster than Brittany though. She had to beat them to the parking lot. She couldn't let them catch her. If they caught her she was dead. They would literally kill her for making them look stupid in front of the whole school.

Well technically Santana was the one that made them look stupid but she doubted that they would wait long enough for the blonde to explain that small fact to them. Racing outside the blonde girl ran for her car. She was so close. She was inside the beautiful Porsche and saw the two boys standing there glaring at her through the windshield. Brittany locked the doors quietly and stared back at them until Puck dragged Finn away.

Brittany let off a breath she didn't know she had been holding and started up her car. They had left her alone today, which only meant that tomorrow was going to be absolute hell. Brittany let off a sad sigh. At least they hadn't caught her alone. What if they had thought about having a little 'fun' with her and discovered her terrible secret. That couldn't happen. She would take whatever came tomorrow but they just couldn't find out about her extra parts.

The blonde pulled onto her huge driveway leading up to her mansion like house. She had long ago gotten over the embarrassment of the ridicules size of the building. The football team could literally have two games going on her backyard. Her house was just barely smaller than the school and not by much. With both of her parents being in the entertainment industry they had cash to burn.

Her mother was a famous dance instructor and her father was a well-known salesman. He could literally sell you anything.

Brittany had never had anyone over. Not even Mike, but that didn't matter anyways. People already knew that she was super rich. She lived right across from Kitty. Ever since they were little kids it had been a war between them on who could be better. A war that Brittany didn't realize she was a part of.

From the tender age of six Kitty had always aspired to be better then Brittany. It all began with the bounce house incident. Kitty's bounce house was pretty cool but Brittany's was bigger and took up more space. It wasn't hard to guess whose house all the little children ran to.

Then there was the Halloween battle. Kitty dressed up as Cinderella, but with Brittany's hair being longer even at the age of twelve she went as Repunsal. Everyone had loved the way Brittany's mother had made her hair fall down her back making her hair look longer then it actually. Kitty had been so angry that she stormed back into her house and refused to come out for the rest of Halloween.

In middle school was when things took a turn for the worst. There was the bra incident of eighth grade. That had more to do with puberty then anything Brittany or her parents could control.

After a while Brittany did her best to avoid her neighbor and tried to live each day in peace. That seemed to be impossible now that Santana had come into the picture. She shouldn't have come to Brittany's rescue. No one ever did and that's how Brittany managed to survive. They knew that no one cared about what happened to the girl and even the AV kids got to pick on her, but now that Santana had stood up for her, the popular kids would stop at nothing until they saw Brittany crash and burn.

Walking into her house Brittany found that it was empty which was fine with her. She grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit before heading off to her room. She had so much homework to finish that she knew she would be up until three finishing it all. There was no way that should would be able to do some work in the dance studio and that made her sad, but since her parents were the one's paying for her college she had to at least get the grades. Besides she didn't want to fail and be stuck in that hellhole for another year. Brittany was going to get out of Lima, whatever it took.

* * *

Santana sprawled out on her bed looking up at the ceiling. At all the posters littering her walls and that hung just above her ceiling fan. Right where she could look at them. She as looking at her future.

Julliard. That was where Santana wanted to go. Her mother had gone there and from the way her father described the woman she had loved that school. Santana wanted to go for singing and acting. Although she could play a little guitar. Her mother went there for singing as well. She knew that if she made it to that school and majored in the same thing as her mother it would be like honoring her memory. Just thinking about her mother made Santana's eyes sting a little.  
When she was seven her mother had died from cancer. It still hurt to think about her but Santana was healing.

The Latina knew that she had to get into Julliard. It would be like getting closer to her mother. The only problem with that was that she had pretty much flunked through school. Just getting grades high enough to pass from one class to the next. It wasn't because Santana couldn't do the work. She was exceptionally smart but since her father was always moving her from school to school half way through the semester she had made the barely passing thing as a sort of 'piss off' to her father.

Now in her senior year of high school she realized just how stupid that was. Her father hadn't even cared; he just kept on talking about how it was okay if she didn't get the best grades in school. He hadn't done so well either but that you didn't need to know about wars to be a good mechanic.

Santana shuttered at the very thought of staying in Lima and working in Burt's garage for more than she had to. That was just a paying job nothing more. She hated it there already. Burt didn't believe in her abilities and had given her all the easy jobs. Stupid little things that could be fixed in less than ten minutes. What Santana really wanted to work on was the Harley Davidson that had been pushed into the shop. Someone said that the engine was acting funny.

Something right up Santana's alley. When she had gone to Burt and requested permission to work on the bike, he shook his head and said that all engine work was given to Finn. He had seniority over the Latina.

Of course he would give the job to Finn. That big giant would ruin such a beautiful machine with his clumsy hands. He'd probably smash the thing to bits under his feet just looking for the bike. She hated him. She wanted that bike. She wanted to prove that she was a skilled mechanic.

Rolling over she screamed into her pillow in frustration. Thank God her dad had gone out for some parts to work on his own little side project. When the girl was finally sure that she had screamed out her lungs she got up from her bed and walked over to the desk where her homework lay unfinished. She rubbed her eyes and sat down ready to begin her homework.

She flew through her Physics homework. One of the many classes that she had with Brittany. She remembered seeing the head of blonde hair sitting on the opposite side of the room. Santana hadn't paid attention to a single thing the teacher said to them that day. She had been too focused on the blonde haired blue-eyed girl.

It hadn't mattered that the Latina hadn't gotten a word of what the teacher said, because she was confident in her abilities to decipher the complex language that was Physics.

When she finished that she moved on to Spanish. She spoke it fluently and could read it, but with all of the Spanish teacher- Mr. Shue- and all of his mistakes, she spent almost an hour just glaring down at the notes he had passed out for them. He was clearly an idiot but Santana just had to pass his class.

When she had managed to make out her teacher's terrible notes she decided that she was done for the day. She had a free study period anyways. She would just finish the rest of her work then. The Latina closed her textbooks and scratched her head tiredly before while looking at the clock on her phone. It read 11:11 and she had a text message from an unknown number.

Sliding the arrow across her phone she clicked on the little envelope.

**_Hey, it's, Quinn._**

Santana raised an eyebrow. How did this girl keep finding things out about her that no one else knew? She was pretty sure that she hadn't gone around passing out her number to just anyone. Santana was seriously starting to suspect that this Quinn girl was a stalker or a secret agent from some high tech company that had nothing better to do than spy on a seventeen-year-old girl, just trying to make it to college.

Getting over her discomfort the Latina quickly typed back a reply.

_**Hey.**_

She didn't know Quinn well enough to know if asking what she wanted was considered rude. The blonde girl would probably just shrug it off and go into some in depth thought about why Santana did what she did. If that girl didn't go into psychology then she was just going to waste her time in college.

Santana rubbed her eyes and headed to the kitchen. She made a quick sandwich and grabbed a Gatorade from the refrigerator before heading back to her own room. She saw that she had another text message from the now saved number.

_**Whatcha doin?**_

This girl was seriously weird. Nonetheless Santana continued to text her. There was just something about Quinn. She made weird okay and no one felt awkward around her. Well Santana didn't feel awkward around her, but by that point in high school she learned that there was nothing to be embarrassed of. If it happened then it happened and there was nothing she could do about it. No need to feel embarrassed over something like that.

When she had finished up her sandwich Santana decided to take a shower. The warm water helped to relax her muscles and she found her thoughts drifting off to Brittany again.  
What was it about this girl that made Santana's mind go to mush? She hadn't even had a full on conversation with the girl but she still couldn't think about anything else. She didn't know anything about this girl but she could almost feel herself kissing those beautiful pink lips and she wasn't talking about the ones on her face.

Letting off a frustrated groan the Latina switched the water over to cold and let it run down her body. She let off a satisfied moan as she felt it cascade down her back and helped to cool her over sensitive and hot skin.

Once she had finished her cold shower and gotten her libido under control she walked back into her room with just her towel on. She glanced over at her phone and saw the screen flashing that she had two missed calls and a voicemail. Pressing the little recording symbol she listened to the voicemail first. It was from her father. He said that she wouldn't be home until late.

Santana rolled her eyes. No she hadn't gathered that when he hadn't come home at eleven o'clock. The second missed call was from Quinn. She decided to call her 'friend' back. She still didn't know exactly where Quinn stood in her life since Santana didn't really do the whole friends thing and she definitely didn't think about the blonde in that way.

After the second ring the shorthaired blonde picked up the phone.

"Finally! I called you like half an hour ago," she said in a voice that was to chipper for the time of night.

Santana rolled her eyes and began to dry her hair. "I took a shower," she explained.

"I bet Brittany would love to see that," the blonde whispered, thinking that she spoke low enough for Santana not to hear. The Latina's face burned. So, Brittany did like her back.

_Stop right there Lezpez. You don't like anyone. You simply want in her pants._

The little devil on the back of her shoulder scolded.

"Santana, were you listening to a thing I just said?" Quinn asked in an irritated voice.

"No," the brunette answered truthfully. There was a frustrated sigh on the other end and Quinn began again.

"I said that I think that you should ask Brittany to homecoming," the shorthaired girl said. Santana's eyebrows shot up so high that they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline.

She went to her draw and began to pull out a pair of boxers and wife beater.

"Why would I do that?" She challenged.

Quinn scoffed. "Because you obviously like her and I know that she likes you just as much as you like her."

The Latina growled under her breath as she began to pull her clothes on. "I don't like her. I told you, I don't do relationships."

"You know what I don't get?" Quinn asked in a thoughtful voice. Santana was almost sure that she was going to say something totally off topic.

"I don't get why you're dodging this whole thing. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one else is watching. You two always look at each other when the other is looking away. It's like some sappy romance flick. And it's only the first day of high school!"

Santana ran a hand over her face and sighed, sitting back on her bed. "I don't do relationships, Q. That's the simple fact of things. I'm not good girlfriend material. I'm not even good friend material."

The short haired girl sighed on the other end of the line. "Just consider it, S. I know you two are crazy for each other."

With that the other girl hung up and Santana was left with her thoughts.

* * *

When Brittany walked through the halls of McKinley the next day she tried to keep her head down and move as quickly as possible to avoid drawing attention to herself.

She also did her best to avoid the gazes that Santana sent her way, choosing instead to bury herself in her book and scribble notes nonstop even when it wasn't necessary. Just anything to avoid the beautiful Latina who had captured her attention.

Of course she couldn't escape Puck and Finn's wrath for long. Kitty seemed to have backed down for a while at least, but the very next day the blonde dancer was walking down the hallway with her eyes to the ground when the two brutes came down the hallway. They caught sight of Brittany walking through the hallways alone and zeroed in on her.

Moving as one they made their way towards Brittany who as always had her headphones in her ears and couldn't hear Finn's gigantic footsteps approaching her. She did her best to dodge and weave her way through the sea of students walking in the opposite direction, when a big shoulder caught her in the jaw, making Brittany fall to the ground where she lay looking up into two pairs of furious brown eyes.

"Where's your little friend now?" Puck snarled while Finn cracked his oversized knuckles trying to intimidate the dancer.

Brittany gulped and stared up at them waiting for the inevitable. At least she was out in public so they wouldn't try anything to rash. Puck reached down to pick Brittany up by her collar when a hand shot out and caught his wrist.

The tan hand twisted his back until they heard bones popping but not breaking. Puck cried out nonetheless. Everyone watching the scene turned their eyes to the Latina who stood there like a knight in shining armor, ready to save Brittany from anyone that dared mess with her.

"Touch her again and I will ends you!" The girl snarled in a voice so dangerous that Finn took a few steps back. He stared in between his friend and Santana. With a feral snarl she shoved the huge guy back where he fell back on his butt making some of the kids snicker. Finn helped Puck up and they hurried away with Santana glaring at them until they disappeared.

When they were finally gone she turned to Brittany and extended a hand out to the girl. Brittany cowered away from Santana's hand of friendship. Just Santana extending that hand out to her was bad enough, but if she took it then the Latina was ruined for the rest of her high school years.

Instead Brittany stood on her own and brushed off her pants. Santana did her best to cover her hurt expression behind a mask of indifference. Instead she picked the girls bag up and waited until Brittany was ready before she followed the girl to her next class that they happened to share together.

"I didn't ask you to do that back there," the blonde finally said without looking over at Santana. The Latina's eyebrows rose.

"I know you didn't. You shouldn't have to. It's not right for them as boys to be picking on you," Santana snarled, practically spitting venom and making a few of the students passing by shrank away from the pissed off Latina.

Brittany glanced over at the brunette and saw her glaring ahead. She felt a certain stirring in her heart and lower region. The blonde quickened her pace practically leaving the distracted girl in the dust. Working out after school everyday had helped the Latina gain a bit of muscle and she quickened her pace to keep up with the blonde.

Her brow furrowed as she saw the uncomfortable expression on Brittany's face. For a split second she wondered if Quinn had been wrong about Brittany's feelings for the Latina. She couldn't dwell on those feelings because they reached were just about to reach the classroom when a sea of blue ice and syrup landed on the Latina. Drenching her completely.

Santana was frozen in place. She had never felt anything like this. It was burning and cold and it hurt so much. She stood frozen. She was so shocked that she didn't even comprehend the words Karosky was yelling at her. She could only focus on the burning sensation in her eyes and the cold slipping down her neck and shirt towards her pants.

If the Latina had had her vision than the jockhead would have been put through the locker.

As it was she didn't dare open her eyes and let the syrup slip in. She heard someone's laughter fading as they walked away and a hand appeared on her shoulder. Santana immediately jerked away from it.

"Santana it's okay," Brittany whispered and the Latina immediately relaxed hearing that voice. She felt Brittany take her hand and electricity shot through her body as Brittany pulled her off somewhere. Santana couldn't really care where just so long as she was with this girl.

_Stop it, Lezpez!_ She scolded herself.

The ground beneath her feet changed and she was walking across the parking lot. A car door opened and Santana was ushered into it. She could smell leather and feel it beneath her body. Her first thought was about the sticky mess that coated her body and how it would ruin the leather.

"Brittany, I'm going to ruin the leather," she said trying to locate the blonde as she heard another door open.

"Don't worry about it, Santana. It's fine," the blonde replied in a cold voice that didn't suit her. Santana tried not to flinch away from it, but failed miserably. The key turned and the engine revved.

If Santana hadn't been shocked before then she was now.

"You have a Porsche?" She demanded, accusingly.

She couldn't see it but Brittany looked over at Santana's open mouth and smirked. "Yeah."

The Latina fell silent and they took off for where ever Brittany was planning on taking the Latina. They drove for about five minutes in complete silence and they pulled up a gravel driveway and Brittany stopped the car, getting on the other side and helping Santana and into a house.

From the way their footsteps echoed on the marble floor Santana took a wild guess and said that Brittany's house was huge. The blonde helped Santana into a bathroom and warm water began to run as Brittany pressed a towel to Santana's face. It felt amazing and Santana fought back the moan that rose in her throat instead a soft whimper came out, making Brittany smile shyly.

The blonde whipped away a few more chunks of slushie from Santana's face and told the Latina to lean over the sink so they could wash the rest out of her hair and eyes. They quickly realized that wasn't going to work and the blonde told Santana that she was simply going to have to take a shower and that she could borrow some of Brittany's clothes.

Santana was finally able to open her eyes and she met a pair of shinning blue ones. Brittany still held the white towel that was now spotted with blue spots. In the back of Santana's mind she was aware of the gigantic bathroom they were in and it didn't even have a bathtub or shower in it. She couldn't look away those amazing blue eyes.

The two teenagers were unknowingly moving closer to each other.

"Brittany! Baby, are you here?" A male voice asked and the two girls jumped apart. The blonde looked towards the door and Santana noticed how her chest was heaving as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm here. Just give me a second," she called out before turning back to Santana.

"You can use my shower," she said, before taking the Latina's hand once again and leading her out of the bathroom and into the main house. Once again Santana felt the electrical spark that always seemed to happen when she and Brittany touched.

As they entered the rest of the house Santana's jaw dropped. The house was huge. Mansion sized and the Latina couldn't help but gawk at the skyline that took up the whole ceiling. There were four different hallways and a huge kitchen that made Santana stare. Turning her head to the other side of the house she saw a tall winding staircase with a handsome man standing on it.

Thomas Pierce was a rather thin man with blonde hair on the top of his hair and sea green eyes that attracted attention. He was rather handsome and if the Latina had been straight she might have made a comment about the man but who could say anything about him when Brittany was in the room.

"I see you brought a friend," he commented, coming back down the stairs.

Brittany's face flushed.

"No, this is just Santana. I was helping her out," Brittany grumbled, dropping her head and voice. She released Santana's hand. The Latina couldn't help but feel her heart drop at the sound of the girl's voice.

Thomas viewed the Latina up and down, noting not only the blue spots on her clothes but also how beautiful she was. A perfect girlfriend for his baby girl.

"I see you had a run with one of those…what do you call it, Brittany? Slushie facials?" He asked. The blonde nodded and Thomas came forward and stared at the two girls. He noted the tension in their shoulders and the way Santana kept glancing over at Santana, but most of all he noticed the way his daughter did everything to distance herself from this girl.

She wouldn't even look up from the ground and continued to shuffle her feet back and forth. The Latina looked over at his daughter concerned.

He cleared his throat a few times and the Latina turned her attention back to him. "When I find the creep who did this to me. I'm going to…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence, instead cracking her knuckles for emphasizes.

Thomas chuckled at the girl's response. "I like this one," he said to his daughter, making Brittany blush all the more. She groaned and buried her face in her hands while Santana looked over at her curiously. Thomas surveyed the tan girl a few more seconds before sticking out his hand to introduce himself.

"I'm Thomas Maxwell Pierce," he said with a huge smile.

Santana raised an eyebrow and she finally understood where Brittany got the full introduction from.

"Santana Lopez," she said with a slight smirk of her own as she noticed the shade Brittany was turning.

She took his hand and shook it firmly before shoving both of her fists into her pockets. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Thomas spoke again.

"Well, Santana you're welcome to use any of the showers here. I'm sure that Brittany will help you get cleaned up," he said wiggling his eyebrows at the two girls. Brittany just so happened to look up at that exact moment and catch her father's motions and she practically died of embarrassment.

She caught hold of Santana's hand and pulled the girl up the stairs, with her father's laughter following them.

When they reached her room, Brittany slammed the door closed and turned to the Latina who stood awkwardly in the girl's gigantic room.

Posters hung everywhere. Ranging anywhere from Beyonce to Michael Jackson. Santana noticed the pink on the walls and the unicorn stuffed animal on the bed. It hell of a lot different from the Latina's room. Brittany's room just screamed innocence and the Latina found herself smiling softly.

Brittany noticed the girl's expression and the blush that had yet to leave her cheeks came back full force.

"Come on," she said, once again grabbing the Latina's hand and dragging her into the bathroom. She indicated to the shower before walking out. Santana shrugged and stripped out of her sticky clothes and stepped into the shower she turned the hot water on and felt her muscles relax as the warm water washed away all the sticky syrup.

She didn't bother with the shampoo or soap. She was in someone else's shower after all and didn't want to use any of Brittany's stuff without her permission. When she had gotten all the blue syrup off her body she stepped out of the shower in a cloud of steam. She grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around her body to lock in as much of the steam as she could.

A pair of clothes were sitting on the counter and the Latina couldn't help but think about Brittany being in the same room as she was while she was taking a shower. Blushing she quickly dried off and pulled on the pair of jeans and wife beater. She noticed how the jeans were a little big on her.

They smelled like Brittany and that was all that mattered.

_No! That didn't matter!_

Santana shook her head a few times to clear it and walked out of the bathroom. She was met with a rather surprising sight.

Thomas Pierce was waiting for her on Brittany's bed. He sat there with his hands folded in his lap and a calm expression on his face.

He gave the confused Latina a small smile and stood so that he towered over her. Santana stared up at him with slight interest. The person she really wanted to see was nowhere in the room and Santana felt this gnawing in the back of her mind that something was about to happen that she didn't like.

"Santana, do you mind if we speak in my office?" Thomas asked indicating to the hallway. What could she say? She had just used his daughter's shower and been brought into his amazing house unannounced.

She nodded and they stepped out of the blonde's room and headed up another flight of stairs towards an even bigger room with piece of papers in frames attached to the wall. There were a lot of pictures of Brittany everywhere. Starting from when she was first born up until now. It made Santana smile.

The door shut behind her and she turned around to face Brittany's father. The taller man ran a hand through his hair and he left off a great sigh.

"Listen, Santana. I know it's only the second day of school but I'm pretty sure that you already know where my daughter is on the social chart. She's never gone out anywhere with anyone. Not even her friends and she never gone out with anyone! Boy or girl! And I know she plays for both teams!"

He let off a great sigh and took a seat in his huge chair indicating for Santana to do the same.

"The point I'm getting at is that Brittany is an all in all loser and she's never going to have the normal high school experience." Another pause. "That's where you come in, Ms. Lopez."

If Santana hadn't been confused before she sure as hell was now.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't follow," she said folding her hands in her lap.

Thomas got up from his seat and came around the desk so that he was right in front of Santana taking a seat at its edge.

"You seem pretty badass, Santana. People move out of your way when you look at them. You're everything Brittany's not. That's a cruel thing to say but it's true and I want to hire you to go out with my Britt."

Santana was shocked. She didn't know any father that would pay someone to date their daughter. Usually it was the exact opposite. Then the Latina's thoughts went to what that would mean for her. She was pretty much a prostitute only it wasn't sex. What were those girls called? They had some really classy name that made Santana roll her eyes every time she heard it. Escorts.

She was going to be Brittany's escort and she was pretty sure that Brittany didn't know anything about this. She wouldn't have been acting the way she did if the blonde was in on it. Or maybe she would. Santana really had no idea because she didn't know this girl.

"Sir, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to accept your offer, considering a few things. One Brittany doesn't even like me. Two isn't it a little wrong for you to be paying me to go out with your daughter? And three if Brittany knew that you were doing this she'd be incredibly upset with the both of us," Santana reasoned. She didn't know where all of that came from but it just seemed like the right thing to say.

Thomas got a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I've seen the way you two look at each other and there's no way that she doesn't like you. And I do know that I shouldn't be asking this of you, Santana, but I don't want my baby to leave high school. As far as Brittany being upset about this arrangement that won't matter because she won't ever find out," the man replied with an energetic sweep of his hands. He stood and walked behind his desk pulling out an envelope.

"This would be your first payment," he said throwing the money into Santana's lap.

The Latina jumped as the package hit her jean-clad thigh. The jeans that belonged to Brittany. The girl who made Santana's heart stutter every time she saw her in the hallway. The girl who would be crushed if she found out about this.

"I can't," she whispered putting the money back on the desk.

Thomas' face fell slightly. "There must be something that you want. Money for a new car? Start saving up for after high school? College?"

Santana's face contorted in longing at the mere mention of the word and Thomas knew he had her. The thing about Santana was she dreamed big but her funds were low. Her father did his best to provide but with only him bringing any real money into the house. It was hard and he had already told her to look at colleges in Lima. But Santana couldnt' do that she had to get out this god forsaken place and into New York so that she could be a singer. That's what her mother would have wanted.

"I knew that I was making a good choice. A girl worried about her studies is a smart girl," he said picking up the envelope and holding it out for Santana. "This could help you pay for college," he said with a huge smile.

Santana looked at the package with longing still in her eyes, but the thought of Brittany's face made her flinch. "I can't, sir. I'm not a hoe for hire," she growled.

He sighed in frustration. "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as bodyguard. Anything. Just make sure that Britt is happy and safe," he said shoving the money filled envelope back into Santana's lap.

Her fingers closed around the golden colored paper and she groaned. There had to be a couple thousand dollars in there at least.

A door slammed closed somewhere in the house and the two jumped. "Dad, where's Santana?" Brittany called out.

* * *

**What did you guys think. This chapter was a little bit longer, but I feel like I had to make up for making you wait.**

**Once again I just want to give you the advanced warning of I don't know how often I can update since school started but I'll do my best. **

**Review and let me know what you think. If you like the story any suggestions of concerns. you guys help my writing and I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I got another chapter finished and I really like it. So I'm not going to talk to much lets just read it shall we!**

* * *

Brittany had gone out while Santana was taking a shower. She had gone back to the school to get Quinn. She needed the shorter girl to get Santana's bike since she knew that her own parents would kill her if they found out that she rode a motorcycle. Well Quinn's parents would too but that was a different story.

It hadn't taken much convincing on Brittany's part to get the girl to come over. Quinn had always wanted to go to Brittany's house anyways and now that she had a legitimate reason for going over she couldn't feel guilty for secretly wanting to visit the girl this whole time. She was however a little upset with her friend for letting some girl that she had only met a day ago into her house first instead of someone that she had known for several years.

On the other hand at least this Santana girl was getting Brittany to be more social. That was always a plus.

They pulled into the driveway and Quinn hopped off the bike. She wasn't surprised by the size of Brittany's house. She knew that the girl was rich just like everyone else in the town knew. Besides Quinn lived a couple of houses down anyways. She had been to Brittany's house a few times when they were little, begging the taller girl to come out and play, but every time Brittany refused. Quinn had come back when they were older, claiming that she needed help with a homework assignment but Brittany still wouldn't come out of allow Quinn into her house.

At the time Quinn had found the whole situation rather odd, but when they hit high school and Brittany finally told her about her not so little secret the shorthaired girl finally understood why her friend never let anyone over.

It wasn't because she didn't like Quinn. It was because Brittany was so well guarded that she never wanted anyone over. She wanted to stay protected and secure. If her parents didn't make her go to school then the dancer would probably stay home and tutor herself.

Putting the black motorcycle on its kickstand Quinn pulled the helmet off and shook out her short-cropped hair. They walked into the house and that's when Quinn's jaw dropped. She had seriously underestimated the size of this house. Brittany's house was a hell of a lot bigger then she had first expected. Twice the size of her own house, which was really saying something.

Brittany didn't even acknowledge her friend as she led her up the stairs and towards her room. She looked around the room and saw that Santana was nowhere to be found, even though the water was off. She checked the bathroom just to be sure and only found the Latina's heavy leather jacket and icy coated clothes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind the girl's mysterious disappearance.

Grabbing Quinn's hand she dragged the gawking girl from her room and slammed the door behind them. "Dad! Where's Santana!" She called out.

There was scrabbling above them and then a tan face appeared over the banister looking down at her with an almost guilty smile. She felt her heart sputter a little as she looked up at the girl. Santana was just so damn cute.

"I'm right here, Britt-Britt," she said, her smile only growing. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname while Brittany blushed deeply. The Latina disappeared and then reappeared coming down the stairs. Brittany's heart practically gave out at the sight of the girl.

Santana was wearing a pair of Brittany's jeans and a wife beater. Brittany couldn't help but feel a small twitch down below as she took in the girl's appearance. Something about seeing the Latina in her clothes turned Brittany on so much.

She felt her friend coming to attention and her face burned brightly. Quinn noticed the change in her friend's domineer and could already see that the girl's jeans were straining. She nudged the blonde and Brittany snapped out of her gawking enough to shift her body so that the bulge wasn't as noticeable.

Santana came to a standstill in front of the two blondes and she did her best to appear friendly. In the back of her mind she was silently think about the wad of cash tucked in her pocket.

"Hi," she said, focusing solely on Brittany. The blonde blushed at all the attention she was receiving from the Latina. They stared at each other for a few moments with Santana beaming at the blonde while she smiled at the Latina through her eyelashes, making the Latina's breath hitch as she looked up at the girl.

Quinn cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably as her friends practically had sex with their eyes. Brittany snapped out of it and took a step back, but Santana continued to stare at her with the same amount of lust shinning in her eyes. The shorthaired blonde made a gagging noise and the Latina turned her gaze onto the blonde. She gave the girl a hard glare.

"Did you need something, Fabray?" She snarled, pissed that the girl had interrupted her staring session with Brittany. Quinn turned on her own hundred-watt smile.

"No, nothing in particular. I was just wondering if you and 'Britt' here were going to have sex now or give me a chance to leave the room." Brittany's jaw dropped and even Santana was a little taken aback by their friend's words. Quinn smiled at them before skipping off and out the door.

Santana still stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry for her," Brittany whispered with her face buried in her hands.

Santana turned back to the blonde. "It's alright. I should have known that Quinn would only have vulgar things to say," Santana said with a shrug.

They fell into an awkward silence and Brittany shuffled her feet against the ground. They shared a few glances and Santana couldn't help but think how amazingly cute Brittany looked.

"So…do you wanna go out and get a burger or something?" She asked finally. Brittany looked up at her and the Latina couldn't help but feel her resolve crumbling under that stare. "I mean I do kind of owe you since you helped me out," she explained in a quiet voice.

Brittany smiled at how nervous Santana got and she bit her lip. "Okay," she whispered.

The Latina couldn't help but feel hot arousal shoot through her as she watched the blonde gnaw on her lower lip. She smiled up at the girl and waved for her to lead the way.

Brittany called out to her dad that she was going out and led them out the door. Santana was about to walk towards her motorcycle when Brittany caught her arm, shaking her head.

"My dad doesn't want me on those things," she murmured, embarrassed.

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "But if I don't drive then I won't get to take you back home," Santana said, trying her best to seduce the girl despite her erratic heartbeat.

The blonde felt her member twitch at the sex dripping from Santana's voice. "What if I let you drive my car?" Brittany compromised. The Latina couldn't help but feel liquid heat pooling in her boxers and dripping down her leg as watched Brittany nibble on her lip again.

It took her a few seconds to realize that the girl was still waiting for Santana's agreement. The Latina quickly nodded and Brittany tossed her the keys. Snatching them midair Santana raced over to the other side and hopped into the driver's side.

She put her hands on the steering wheel and felt how amazing the leather felt. She did her best not to moan out loud as Brittany got in and noticed the girl's lustful expression. The Latina started up the car and turned the car down the driveway. She revved the engine twice before taking off.

They cruised along the road and every once and awhile they would glance over at each other. Brittany could feel when the Latina was looking at her and she felt her friend twitch down below. Ever since she met the Latina he had been doing that a lot. Never before had Brittany ever felt any action or need from her friend, but whenever she thought about Santana it was as if he just came to life.

Not that she thought about Santana often. Just when she was sitting in class and felt the brown orbs on her, or when she was in the bathroom taking yet another cold shower, because she had managed to work him up to a state where he would not go away.

The blonde groaned as she felt her member growing just thinking about the Latina next to her. Santana's smell was wafting over to her and it wasn't helping anything.

Santana glanced over at the dancer worried when she heard the girl's groan of discomfort. She saw Brittany twitching uneasily and she glanced down at the girl's lap as Brittany twitched her legs. She didn't know what to expect but she most definitely didn't expect to see a bulge there. Especially not a huge one sticking up in the girl's baggy sweatpants.

The Latina supposed that she was suppose to feel repulsed by Brittany's condition maybe even confront the girl about it. That's what any normal girl would have done, but then again Santana wasn't exactly on the normal side. Instead of freaking out she felt the exact opposite. Hot arousal shot through her and she tried desperately not to shift her own thighs.

Pulling into the parking lot of a small diner she parked the car and hopped out and racing over to Brittany's side before the girl could move. She held the door open for the blonde and waved a hand out in an overdramatic way, making Brittany blush.

She nodded her thanks and as she silently thought of dead puppies and kittens to make her raging hard on go down.

Santana extended a hand out to the girl and when Brittany accepted it they walked into the diner together. Why was Santana suddenly being so forward? Brittany wondered as they grabbed a booth next to the window and a waitress was quick to rush over.

She was cute. Probably just graduated from high school and she had short bleach blonde hair that kind of looked like Quinn's and big sea green eyes. The girl was smoking and not even Brittany could deny that.

"What can I get you two to start off with?" She asked in an over chipper voice with her body facing Santana. The Latina gave her a smile that Brittany thought was a bit much for just a simple order, but she wasn't suppose to care. It wasn't as if she and Santana were dating or anything. Even if the blonde wanted them to.

Dear God did she want them to.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a vanilla milkshake," the Latina said with a seductive wink that made Brittany's blood boil as the girl flushed.

Santana waved a hand in Brittany's direction indicating for the girl to place her order. Brittany had been so caught up in glaring at their waitress that she didn't even realize that it was her turn to order. Like wise the girl was so caught up in fluttering her eyelashes at Santana that she huffed audibly and turned to Brittany.

The dancer tried not to glare but was finding it incredibly hard when Santana kept beaming up at the girl like she was the fucking sun.

"I'll have the same thing she's having but with a strawberry milkshake instead," she said with a sugary sweet smile in the waitress' direction. The girl squinted her eyes at Brittany but nodded and raced off to fulfill their orders, but not before sending Santana a flirtatious wink.

Across the table the Latina was doing her best not to laugh out loud at Brittany's glaring. It was so cute and hot at the same time, the girl felt herself getting wet just thinking about it and the not so small package that the blonde was packing.

Folding her hands in front of her face the Latina leaned in closer to the blonde with a seductive smirk. ""So, tell me more about yourself, Brittany," she said.

"Look, Santana, you don't have to play the whole nice game with me. I'm a dork and by all means of the rules of high school you are probably one of the coolest girls in the school. You even being near me is bad for your image. I get it and I'm going to help you now. Don't be friends with me," she finished with her eyes cast down to the table.

Santana's heart broke as she caught a glimpse at just how much these kids had hurt her. Even her own father didn't hold much faith in her abilities. It pissed the Latina off but she had to think about Brittany.

Reaching out Santana touched the blonde's hand where it was on the table.

"What if I want to be more then just friends?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Brittany looked up at her and saw the brown orbs looking at her making her heart beat faster and that was without counting the words. Brittany felt hot arousal shoot right down to her package.

She groaned and clamped her thighs together trying to hide the bulge growing in her pants. Santana looked at her surprised and a little hurt that she hadn't gotten the response she was expecting. But honestly how do you respond to a question like that.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked reaching across the table to touch Brittany's clenched fist.

The blonde was saved the trouble of answering as the waitress came back and put their food down in front of them, giving Santana a huge smile. The Latina didn't return it. Her attention was focused completely on Brittany.

Brittany tried to take some small comfort in this fact but her erection was growing painful. After a few more seconds of Santana ignoring the girl she disappeared leaving the two teenagers to themselves. Santana's eyes had yet to leave Brittany as she watched the girl slowly pulled herself together.

She blushed deeply when she noticed Santana's intense stare. Her gaze dropped down to her burger.

Picking it up she took a monster bite from it and chewed, looking anywhere but at the Latina. When a laugh pierced the air she turned her attention to a doubled over Santana.

The blush resurfaced on her cheeks and she put the burger down swallowing the chunk of meat she still had in her mouth before looking at the Latina who was still giggling silently to herself.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, trying to sound stern, but it only came out hurt.

Santana waved away the question and shook her head.

"I've just never seen a girl dive into her burger the way you just did. Most would have asked the waitress how many calories were in it and all these other ridiculous questions before just getting a salad and not even finishing it."

Brittany folded her arms across her chest. "Do I look like most girls to you?" She demanded in a stern voice that made hot arousal shoot through Santana. Angry Brittany was hot. Still she shook her head furiously and picked up a couple of fries off her own plate.

"I know you're not like other girls," she said making Brittany's blood run cold.

"Hell you're not like most of the kids going to our school right now. You're special, Britt."

Brittany's heart swelled.

"For example; I've never seen any other student at the schools I've been to dance down the hallway the way you do," she said popping the fries into her mouth.

Brittany blushed deeply for the thousandth time that day. "I should probably stop doing that then. I mean it's not exactly helping the whole nerd image," she said taking a sip from her milkshake,

The Latina shook her head roughly. "No! Don't! I like your dances. I'd love to see you without interruption," she said the last part in a bit of a snarl. Brittany felt her member hardening again and she clenched her fist again.

They ate their meal quietly for a while before Santana started back again with question.

"So, Brittany, I want to know more about you," she said leaning back and crossing her arms behind the back of her head. Brittany raised an eyebrow and looked at the Latina in surprise.

"What could you possibly want to know about me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Sure Brittany liked Santana, but she wasn't so sure about the Latina's motives for getting her to come out with her and now with the whole wanting to know more about her thing. Brittany wasn't going to let her walls down that easily. She sipped her milkshake softly and waited for Santana to come up with a specific question.

"Were you born here?" Santana finally asked with a triumphant smile.

Brittany nodded keeping her eyes locked with the table.

She didn't see Santana's brow furrow and the hurt passing across her face. She wanted Brittany to feel comfortable with her, but how could she be comfortable when Brittany wouldn't even look at her.

Santana wondered if she had done something wrong or to offend the girl.

"Do you have any siblings?" She tried again, hoping to get a better response from the girl.

Again Brittany only nodded, making Santana's expression darken. She realized that it wasn't her that had the girl acting this way. It was all the kids they went to school with that had Brittany acting the way she did. They had tortured this girl to the point that she couldn't trust anyone not to hurt her.

It made Santana's stomach twist and her fist clench in rage. She glared at nothing in particular instead she was plotting what she was going to do to the assholes that had done this to such a beautiful and amazing girl.

Brittany glanced up and saw the Latina glaring at something over her head with her hand clenched on the table. Reaching out she stroked the Latina's fist softly trying to get her to relax. The girl's eyes snapped to Brittany and the blonde gave her a small smile.

"Remember to breathe, San," she whispered.

The Latina took in a big breath through her nose making her nostrils flare out. Brittany's laughter pierced the air and Santana stared at her curiously.

"You look ridiculous flaring your nose like that," she stated plainly. Santana blushed and looked down.

"Well, you're the one who told me to breathe," she countered.

Brittany continued to giggle and Santana couldn't help but find it to be the best sound in the world. "Only because you were about to turn purple."

They both fell into a fit of giggles.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked and Brittany froze. A chill ran down her spine and they looked up to see the last three people they wanted to see standing over them with wide smirks.

"Honestly, if I would have known that you had a thing for losers I would have set you up with Jew Fro. But maybe he's too high on the social ladder for your taste. Just gotta be with the very bottom don't you, Lezpez," Kitty snarled with a smirk in place. Finn and Puck both chuckled darkly while Brittany ducked her head in shame.

She knew that Kitty was absolutely right. Santana deserved so much better then her.

Santana on the other hand remained calm as she took a sip of her milkshake before replying. "So, boys, which one of you is Kitty giving it up to?" She asked. When both boys blushed and looked away she knew that she had them. "Oh, so, she's not letting you in that skirt. I guess that's a good thing. She might ruin your manhood with all those diseases she's got," the Latina snarled menacingly.

"How'd you enjoy your first slushie facial?" Kitty countered. Santana froze and the little blonde bitch's smirk only widened. "Well, that's what happens when you hang out with losers like her," she said before walking off with the two Neanderthals.

Santana turned back around and saw Brittany wiping at her eyes. Her heart screamed out for the girl and she reached across the table, cupping the side of Brittany's face.

"Britt…" She whispered.

"She's right you know. You could do so much then me. If you didn't hang out with me you would be at the top bitch of the school-"

Santana's lips pressing against her own cut off her words. The Latina worked furiously against Brittany's mouth kissing the girl with a passion that Brittany had never seen before. Her lips were so soft and they enveloped Brittany's working the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth so she could suck on it gently. Brittany couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up in her throat and she leaned further into the kiss.

It was Santana who pulled away from the kiss. She still held onto Brittany's face, staring deep into the taller girl's eyes.

"I only care about being friends with you. You're what's important, Britt. I really really like you," she whispered as she stared into a pair of bright blue eyes. The words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth.

Brittany blushed and looked at Santana with the tears coming back to her eyes. "Really?" She asked, her voice horse and chocked.

Santana nodded, giving the blonde a small smile.

"I really like you too, Santana," she said.

The Latina's smile only grew. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything else," she asked with a very fake smile on her face.

Santana snapped her gaze over to the girl with her eyes narrowed in a glare. The waitress took a step back as she saw the glare on the Latina's eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't you see I'm trying to talk to this amazing girl in front of me!" She snarled. The girl stared at the Latina truly confused and a tad bit frightened by the girl's sudden mood change. She backed away spewing apologizes and disappeared.

Santana watched her leave before turning to find Brittany staring at her with an adoring expression donning her face. Santana blushed deeply and pulled back a little.

"We should probably get you back home," she whispered looking out the window and watching Kitty and her gang get into their car and driving off. Brittany noticed where Santana was looking and her expression fell slightly.

She gave the Latina a small nod before hopping up from her seat she reached into her pocket for her wallet, but Santana stopped her. "Britt, I'm not going to let you pay so don't even try," the Latina said as she pulled out her own wallet and threw several bills down making sure to leave the waitress a generous tip.

They walked out of the diner arm in arm and Santana was quick to open the car door for Brittany. She gave the girl a theatrical bow as Brittany blushed and got into the car. Santana jogged over to the driver's side and hopped into the car.

She gave Brittany a small smile and zipped out of the parking lot heading for the blonde's house. They were quiet, letting the radio fill the silence. When the song Valerie came on Santana began to sing along with it softly. Brittany watched the Latina's mouth moving as she sang each word. Her soft voice filled the car and Brittany couldn't help but find it to be the most amazing voice she had ever heard. It had the perfect amount of rasp to it that Brittany felt her downstairs area twitching uncontrollably.

The song ended and Santana finally noticed Brittany staring at her. "What?" She asked, immediately becoming defensive.

Brittany shook her head with that same adoring smile plastered to her face. "You have an amazing voice that's all," she said.

Santana's blush only deepened as she looked back at the road. "Well…uhm…thanks," the Latina whispered.

The blonde giggled. She couldn't help but find shy Santana adorable.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Brittany's driveway. Santana came to a stop and hopped out of the car to open Brittany's door once again. All this chivalry that Santana was displaying was really turning Brittany on.

She stepped out of the car with the help of Santana's hand. The Latina didn't let go even after Brittany was completely out of the car. She held on and stared deep into Brittany's eyes. It was as if she were trying to tell the blonde something using only those beautiful brown orbs.

The front door opened and the two girls jumped apart blushing profusely.

Brittany turned to find her mother standing in the doorway with a warm but slightly confused smile on her face. She stared at the scene before her, noticing the girl's still close proximity and the flushed expressions along with the slight bulge in her daughter's pants and her eyes filled with understanding.

She stepped forward and extended her hand to Santana. "I'm Susan Pierce. Brittany's mother," she said with clear amusement in her voice. Santana took the hand and shook it, keeping her eyes down.

"I'm Santana," she replied quietly. Brittany wanted to smile at how nervous Santana seemed around her mother.

Susan Pierce continued speaking and Brittany snapped her attention back to the blonde woman. "It's very nice to meet you, Santana. It's not everyday that I meet the girl who managed to take my daughter out of the house on her own free will. You must be something special, Santana," the older woman said with a huge smile in place.

Santana blushed slightly but it didn't compare with the fire spreading across Brittany's cheeks.

"Mom!" Brittany whined loudly. Susan turned to her with her smile still in place.

"What, dear? I think Santana should know how special she is. You have to tell her or I will," she replied with a wink in Santana's direction. The Latina blushed and it wasn't just because of the compliment.

Susan was all in all a very attractive woman for her age. The dancing really seemed to help keep her body in shape. Who was Santana to not acknowledge the woman's obvious beauty? Susan knew the effect she had on people and by the blush spreading across Santana's face she knew that she had the girl as well.

"Thank you, mother!" Brittany practically cried as tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to hide her face due to embarrassment.

Susan smiled at Santana once more before walking back into the house.

Brittany still stood there, her shoulder's shaking as the tears rolled down her face and a few muffed sobs escaped her lips. For the millionth time that day Santana's heart broke at the sight of Brittany's anguish.

Stepping forward she pulled Brittany into her arms and hushed her. "Come on, Britt, it wasn't that bad. Are you embarrassed? It's okay," the Latina whispered. Brittany clung to her shirt, loving the feeling of being wrapped in Santana's arms. It was secure and she felt safe.

"Come on, Britt. It was actually really cute," she whispered in the girl's ear. Brittany looked up at Santana for confirmation and the Latina nodded. Her cheeks burned again and Santana chuckled as the blonde buried her head in Santana's shirt again.

They stood there with Santana holding Brittany for a while before the Latina's phone buzzed in her back pocket.

She sighed and pulled the phone out reading the text her father had sent her. "I gotta go," she grumbled, reluctantly.

Brittany's face fell and Santana's urge to stay grew but she knew that she just couldn't. "Okay," Brittany replied glumly.

Reaching out Santana pulled the taller girl back into her arms, burying her face in the blonde locks she took in the girl's scent. It was the most amazing thing she had ever smelled and she wished that she could stay there in that moment forever. She wanted more of Brittany. As much as she could get. Then a thought struck her.

She pulled back to look down at the girl. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" She asked. Brittany giggled and Santana stared at her confused. "What?" She asked going back to her defensive ways.

Brittany giggled again. "How are you going to pick me up when you don't have a car?" She asked in between her giggles. Santana blushed as she realized that Brittany was absolutely right. How was she going to pick this girl up when she had no car? The only mechanical device she had to her name was her motorcycle, which Brittany was forbidden to ride.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I didn't think about that one," she admitted. Brittany giggled again before making a brave move. She leaned in and kissed the Latina's cheek gently.

"How about I come get you and then I let you drive us to school?" The blonde compromised with a sweet smile that made Santana's knees go weak if the kiss hadn't already done that. She nodded mechanically. "Great," the blonde crowed, "Can I have your number then? I want to be able to tell you if anything changes." That was the lamest excuse for getting a girl's number in the history of forever.

It seemed to work on Santana though she quickly handed the phone over and waited patiently for Brittany to type her number in and then call her own cell phone. After she was done she handed the phone back to Santana. The Latina took it numbly. Her cheek was still tingling from where Brittany had kissed her.

Brittany began to back towards the door watching the still stunned girl stand there looking after the blonde with the expression of a puppy dog that wanted to follow its master but had been ordered not to. The blonde mustered up a smirk and indicated for the girl to turn around.

That snapped Santana out of her staring. She cleared her throat and hopped onto her bike before throwing a glance over her shoulder to find Brittany still standing there watching her. She blushed and started up the bike.

Brittany stood in her doorway and watched as the raven-haired girl rode away. It was probably the sexiest thing that the blonde had ever seen and she felt her friend growing angry at the lack of attention she had given him all day. She groaned and walked into the house past the living room where she saw her mother sitting on the couch closest to the window.  
It was obvious that the older woman had been spying just by the fact that the magazine she was reading was upside down.

Rolling her eyes Brittany stormed past and made her way up the stairs to her room. She lay out on the bed with her one hand behind her head and the other on her stomach, running along her taunt abs. Thoughts of Santana ran through her mind.

The Latina was just so beautiful with her black hair and eyes that seemed to match as she raced into the school parking lot everyday on that black death machine and her leather jacket that she never seemed to take off. Not that Brittany was complaining. The girl looked absolutely gorgeous in that thing.

Brittany's hand had begun to make its way down her stomach and towards the hem of her sweatpants. She stopped herself there and ran to the door locking it before she went to her bathroom. If she was going to do this then she wasn't going to do it on her bed. She stepped into the other room and stopped. Santana's clothes still sat on the ground in a wet heap.

She smiled over at it and thoughts of the Latina stripping down in her bathroom flooded Brittany's head, making the girl blush. She put the toilet seat down before taking a seat atop it. Her sweatpants around her ankles as her hand found the shaft of her cock. She groaned at just the mere touch. There was no friction. No motion. Just her hand resting on the throbbing muscle.

Brittany imagined that it was Santana's hand on her cock instead of her own. The Hispanic girl smirked at her before she began to pump her hand back and forth on Brittany's throbbing member.

She moaned out and bucked her hips forward. Santana's hand went faster with Brittany's hips and it didn't take long for the girl to reach her peak, shooting her load over her shirt.

Brittany sat on the toilet seat panting with visions of Santana helping her out fading away to be replaced with guilt.

Stripping out of her stained clothes she set them off to the side with Santana's clothes to be washed separately. She hoped into the shower. The same shower that Santana had been in…naked. Brittany stopped herself. There was no way that she was going through all that again. Instead she was going to take the coldest shower possible.

* * *

Santana walked into her house and was met by her father's dark eyes staring down at her. She assumed that he was trying to look stern but the poor man failed miserably at it.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. The Latina rolled her eyes and threw her keys into the bowl by the door before shrugging out of her leather jacket.

"I was out with a friend. Why?" She demanded her voice colder than it would normally be with her father. The man seemed to sense this for he followed the girl into her room.

He stood in the doorway, not daring to cross into his daughter's room. "Well, you should have told me," he reprimanded. Santana raised an eyebrow at her father's response.

"Like all those times you would tell me that you were going out with some girl you picked up?" She shot back without missing a beat.

Mario looked down in shame as his daughter called him out on his bad behavior. "You know I've tried to be better about that," he grumbled. That only succeeded in making Santana even angrier.

"You shouldn't be doing it at all! What about mom? Did you just forget about her?" She yelled. Her father flinched but when he raised his head his eyes were set.

"I think about your mother everyday, Santana. You weren't the only one that was hurt when she was taken away," he said before storming out of the room and down the hall to his room.

Santana sat back on her bed and cried. She hadn't meant to fight with her father. She was just so confused and frustrated, both sexually and emotionally. She wanted Brittany but not in the way her father had asked her to go about it. But she did need money for college.

Her heart was twisting just thinking about what this would do to Brittany. Brittany. Sweet, Innocent, Brittany. If she ever found out about what Santana and her father had set in motion she would be crushed. How could Santana do this to her? It wasn't right. She couldn't keep taking money from Thomas. It had to stop. She didn't want this to go any further.

With those thoughts in mind she feel asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think I hope you guys like the story. Yes it's like a Mean Girls 2 goes Glee. I just saw it and was like OMG What if that happened with Santana and Brittany! **

**Anyways don't know when I'll update again but leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom and another chapter done. I really like this one and I hope you guys do too. I have a few announcements but I'll save them for after you read the story so here we go!**

* * *

The next morning Brittany made sure to wake up bright and early to get ready so that she could take Santana to school. She even hummed while she took her shower. This one was warm. After she got all of her clothes on she raced down the stairs into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She flipped through a few pages of her homework while she waited.

Just as she was finishing up her father came into the room. "Morning," he said in his usual gruff, sleep filled voice.

"Morning," Brittany chirped. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Well, something's put you in a good mood today," he said as he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee.

Brittany blushed but couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face as she lowered her head so that she was looking into her cereal. She didn't bother responding. Her father could always tell if she lied.

There was silence for a few seconds before Thomas spoke again. "So, how did things with Santana go?" He asked looking at her over the rim of his coffee.

"It went fine, Dad," she replied, but the smile grew. She didn't her father's smile also growing. He pushed off from the counter he had been leaning on and walking past Brittany giving the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Brittany sat there a few minutes before heading back upstairs to brush her teeth. She grabbed her backpack, car keys, and cell phone before racing out the door with a quick wave to her mother sitting at the kitchen table, she hopped into her car and took off for the Latina's house.

Lima was a small town so when someone moved in or out the whole town knew where they lived. She pulled up in front of the house and walked up to the door knocking quickly and taking a few steps back. She looked down at the ground and noticed that one of her shoes was untied.

Ducking down she began to tie the offending garment when the door opened revealing Santana in all her morning glory.

Brittany sprang back and fell on her butt looking up at the Latina who had a serious case of bed head and stood in a pair of boxers and a tight fitting tank top. She rubbed her eyes and glared down at Brittany until she realized who was sprawled out on her doorstep.

"Britt, what are you doing here? It's too early to even wake up," Santana grumbled, her voice thick with sleep. Brittany thought she sounded extremely cute when she was caught unaware.

She began to get up and Santana stuck her hand out for the girl, pulling her the rest of the way up. "Sorry, I just always get up at this time and you said that you wanted to ride to school together, and I just-"

Santana's laughter made her stop and she looked up from the ground to find the Latina bent over double laughing her butt off. Brittany's eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion and she stared down at the girl, who was holding herself up by her knees. It wasn't that funny.

"You're cute when you ramble, babe," Santana said, wiping a tear from her eye. Brittany blushed not only at Santana's words but also at the pet name the Latina had given her.

Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the house. They walked through the house and Brittany tried to take in every detail while Santana did her best to get the blonde past everything else and into her room, which wasn't much better.

Dirty clothes littered the floor and there dirty dishes everywhere along with half empty pizza boxes and a few bits of homework that the Latina wasn't going to finish.

She blushed deeply and went around the room trying to clean up.

"I'm sorry, my room isn't usually like this," she lied, "I just didn't think about the fact that you were coming over today and I didn't-"

Brittany caught hold of Santana as she passed, pulling the smaller girl flush against her body. Santana's words dies in her throat as she looked up and saw a pair of lust filled blue eyes.

"Remember to breathe, San. We don't want you turning into another Berry," Brittany said with a sexy smirk that shot right to Santana's core. She looked back and forth between Brittany's shinning blue eyes and her thin pink lips. How she wanted to kiss those lips.

She licked her own and watched as Brittany's eyes turned a dark blue with lust. Santana leaned upwards and looked deep into Brittany's eyes making sure that she wasn't scaring the girl, but when Brittany closed her eyes she knew that it was alright and she dived into the kiss.

As soon as their lips touched a moan escaped both them. Santana lifted her hand up to thread it through Brittany's long locks while the blonde placed her hand on Santana's waist pulling the girl even closer if that was possible.

Santana could already feel the bulge in Brittany's jean as it ground into her leg. She hadn't even realized that they were bucking their hips into each other until she heard Brittany let out a strangled moan. She pulled back and looked up at the girl. Brittany was looking at her she was tortured.

"How do you do this to me?" Brittany panted as they leaned their foreheads against each other. Santana stared at the girl confused.

"Do, what, Britt?" She whispered back, her pouty lips brushing against Brittany's with each syllable. The blonde shivered and her eyelids fluttered. Santana was just so close it was intoxicating having the girl stand this close to her.

"That," Brittany whispered.

Santana fell into a fit of giggles as she pulled back and looked up at Brittany who began to pout. "Don't laugh at me," the blonde whined as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Santana.

The Latina wiped at her eyes and looked up at the blonde's adorable pout. "I'm sorry, Britt- Britt, you're just so cute I can't help it," she tried to amend as she stood up and walked towards the blonde with her arms extended. She reached out for Brittany but the blonde stepped away from her and Santana's own pout fell onto her lips.

Brittany turned her head away from Santana and set her jaw. "Britt, come on, I was just joking around with you. Don't be upset," Santana tried again with an actual whine escaping her lips.

That caught Brittany's attention. She looked at the Latina and found Santana looking up at her absolutely pleading and she felt her heart twitch towards the Latina. She wanted to make that Santana never actually had to use that face on her when they weren't joking around.

Reaching out she caught hold of the Latina's waist pulling the girl closer to her. Santana immediately nuzzled into Brittany's neck. The blonde giggled loudly and took in the Latina's smell. It was like nothing Brittany had ever smelt before, but she couldn't get enough of it. It was intoxicating and she needed more of it.

"Are you smelling me?" Santana giggled as she pulled back to look up at the blushing blonde.

"No! It's just you smell so good," she grumbled with her head ducked.

Santana giggled again and pulled the girl closer to her. "You smell good too, Britt- Britt," she commended, nuzzling into the taller girl's neck while Brittany did the same to her.

They stood there taking in each other's scents for a few seconds more before Brittany pulled back.

"We still have school. Much as I hate to go I don't think our parents would approve of us ditching out," she said pulling out of Santana's embrace. The Latina groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fucking hate that place. It's nothing but a bunch of idiots who are small minded and can't handle anything different," she growled as she looked around the room for clothes. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the girl's statement. No one else would have agreed with her and that made Brittany smile all the more.

Santana looked over and saw Brittany smiling over at her, immediately taking up a defensive position.

"What?" She demanded with a sexy cock of her hips.

Brittany shrugged. "Nothing. I totally agree with you. They're all idiots. Too bad we still have to go to school," she replied with a chuckle as she picked up a pair of jeans that she assumed were clean and tossed them to the Latina.

Catching them midair Santana tossed the blonde a playful glare and pulled the pants on over her boxers. She grabbed a shirt off the desk chair and pulled it on over her wife beater before looking over at the blonde and giving a wave to her clothing.

"How do I look?" She asked her lip twitching up playfully.

Brittany openly stared at her. "Amazing," she whispered.

The shorter girl chuckled and stepped towards the blonde. "Really?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany nodded and her hands automatically went to the Latina's waist. She nodded weakly and Santana giggled again.

Leaning up she pecked the girl's cheek sweetly, before skipping away.

Really, Santana? Skipping?

Brittany was still stuck in her spot standing in the middle of the Latina's room, staring at where the girl went.

"Are you coming or what, Britt-Britt?" Santana called back knocking Brittany from her dazed state. She raced after the girl and found Santana standing by the front door with a huge smile on her face.

With a blushing Brittany in tow Santana walked out the door and headed for the shiny black Porsche sitting in her driveway. She smiled down at the car lovingly, before racing over to the passenger's side to open the door for Brittany; she bowed deeply making the taller girl's cheeks heat up.

"Your carriage, my lady," Santana said with a wave towards the open door. Brittany's blush only deepened.

"Stop it, Santana. I'm not a princess," Brittany growled. All the mornings previous joking gone from her. Santana looked taken aback as she stood up straight looking at Brittany's flushed cheeks and the way her eyes were beginning to water. She immediately knew what was going on.

"Everyone's a princess, Brit. Even Finn and Puck," she attempted at a joke. Brittany rewarded her with a small smile.

Waving for Brittany to get into the car Santana waited until the girl was securely in the car before racing over to the other side and hopping into the car. They didn't speak as they began the drive to their school. It wasn't until they were halfway there that Brittany finally spoke.

"Santana, are you sure you want to be seen with me? This is your last chance. You can drop me off on the side of the road and drive up to school without the school's biggest loser sitting next to you," she said in a small voice.

Santana pulled the car over to the side and Brittany unbuckled herself ready to get out of the car, when the Latina reached out and caught hold of the girl's wrist, making Brittany turn back. Before she could say or do anything, Santana surged forward and connected their lips.

Their mouths moved tougher in one fluid motion as Santana sucked Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth, making the dancer moan embarrassingly loud. Brittany felt her hips rocking and thrusting into the air, and Santana giggled.

Just as quickly as Santana began the kiss, she ended it.

Pulling back she stared deep into Brittany's eyes before stating, "I told you once before and I'm going to say it again. I don't care about popularity. All I want is you, Britt-Britt."

Brittany blushed and Santana leaned forward connecting their lips once more before they continued on their way to school.

They reached the parking lot and Santana got them a really good space. It was usually where…

"Santana! We have to move!" Brittany hissed as they got out of the car. The Latina looked over at her confused. Santana had been really proud that she had scored them the best spot in the school.

"What do you mean we have to move?" She asked.

Brittany had that cornered animal look on her face again and the Latina began to worry. "This is Kitty's space," she explained still looking around for the little blonde headed cheerleader.

That made Santana chuckle. "Is that what you're worried about? Babe, she's a bitch and I'm not going to let her intimidate you anymore," she said, coming around the car to Brittany's side. She threw her arm around the panicking girl. At Santana's touch Brittany seemed to calm down.

"What the fuck is this?!" And just like that Brittany's heart rate was sky rocketing again. She tried to get away but Santana held her firm as a fuming Kitty made her way up to them.

She smirked down at the shorter girl.

"Who's piece of junk car is sitting in my spot?!" She demanded absolutely shaking with rage.

Santana actually laughed in the girl's face and everyone standing near them froze, Brittany included.

"That's really funny how you call her car a piece of junk when I'm pretty sure it cost more then all the cars in this parking lot. And that includes yours," Santana said as she kept Brittany in place. "It's kind of like a metaphor for your life, Kitty," she snarled.

They had attracted a small crowd by now but Santana didn't pay any of the other students any attention. Her main focus was on Kitty and making the girl pay for what she had said yesterday. No one outdid Santana Lopez.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kitty asked her voice dangerously low as the fire continued to burn in her eyes.

Santana's smirk only grew. "You think that if you have a super flashy car then you're cool and everyone loves you, but I'm willing to bet that all these kids secretly hate you and that includes Puck and Finn, considering the fact that you're not giving any up to them. I'd hate you too. Brittany here. She doesn't go around advertising herself the way that you do, but yet she's still better. Anyone who took five seconds to actually look at her would realize that." Her last words were directed at everyone.

A few of the students ducked their heads in shame, but Santana kept her glare stuck on Kitty. The short blonde girl was switching from different shades of red. It was very satisfying to watch, until Coach Sue came storming out of the school towards the huddle of students.

"Which one of you urchins is fighting this time?" She demanded throwing a few students out of the way. She came to as stop when she saw Santana and Kitty glaring at each other.

At the sight of the cheerleading coach the students scattered in a hurry, with only Kitty, Santana, and Brittany left. The older woman stared at the three girls, her hawk like gaze taking in all of them. Her eyes seemed to stay on Brittany and Santana longer then they did on Kitty.

"What seems to be the problem here, ladies," she drawled. Brittany cowered into Santana's side and the Latina straightened her posture as she looked over at the older woman.

"We simply parked the car and Kitty decided that it was necessary to insult Brittany," the Latina said.

Coach Sue smirked down at Santana. "Who wouldn't insult her. Have you seen what she's wearing?" The older woman scoffed, making Brittany duck her head.

Santana glanced back at Brittany taking in her white tank top that showed off a small strip of skin and the sweatpants she was wearing with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked absolutely gorgeous to Santana.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" The Latina snapped back, already taking up a defensive stance. Kitty smirked with contempt, realizing that her backup had arrived. Brittany pulled at Santana's T-Shirt, silently begging the shorter girl to let it go and walk away.

Coach Sue scoffed. "Any self respecting girl wouldn't be caught dead in something so ordinary. But then again it is Brittany we're talking about so clearly she is the exception," the coach sneered.

Santana's jaw dropped. The bullying was a lot worse then she had first imagined it. It wasn't jus the students picking on Brittany it was the teachers too. This was unacceptable.

Squaring her shoulders Santana took a step towards the older woman. She got right in Coach Sue's face and snarled, "I don't know who the fuck you are or what your problem is. Maybe you're just upset because you will never amount to anything more then a high school cheerleading coach who's only goal in life is to make all the kid's that pass through her hands as bitter as she is, or maybe it's because you realize that no man or woman would want to be with someone who's past her prime and is way too bitchy to put up with."

Brittany and Kitty stared at Santana in horror. She had no idea what she had done. Coach Sue's face passed through a range of colors before she breathed out a long breath through her nose.

"I think a visit to Figgins' office is in order," she said in a surprisingly calm voice. She turned and stormed away.

Santana smirked in satisfaction before turning to Brittany. "Sorry, Britt-Britt. Looks like I won't be able to walk you to class today. I'll make it up to you later," she said before coolly walking after Coach Sue.

The two blonde girls stared after the Latina's retreating frame with their mouths still hanging open. _Where the hell did this girl come from?_

* * *

"I demand that you expel this disgrace this instant!" Sue screamed at the cowering Indian man behind his desk. Santana rolled her eyes at the man's lack of strength. He was her boss after all.

Principal Figgins sat up a little straighter and tired to fix his tie as he said, "Now, Sue, we can't expel her for simply defending her friend. From what I gather you did insinuate this argument." Santana smirked over at the fuming older woman whose nostrils flared dangerously every time he took a breath.

"So, does that mean I'm free to go?" Santana demanded, impatiently. Every second she spent in here listening to this woman bitch was a second she spent away from Brittany who actually needed her.

The principal and Santana walked out much to Coach Sues disappointment and anger. Santana got up and left the office in search of her Economics.

* * *

"I heard about your girlfriend's run in with Coach Sylvester this morning," Mike said as Brittany walked into the dance room with her bag hanging from her shoulder limply. The poor girl was still in shock over what Santana had done only moments ago. No one in the history of McKinley High School had ever stood up to Coach Sylvester. The woman was known to make full-grown men cry and pee their pants, yet Santana stared the woman right in the face and insulted.

Mike was waving a hand in front of Brittany's face by the time the she snapped out of her dazed state. She looked over at him in surprise. She didn't even remember walking up to the school.

Surprisingly, no one had slushied her or pushed her into the lockers.

"Did you say something, Mike?" Brittany asked as she put her bag on the ground and went over to the iPod dock. The Asian boy rolled his eyes at his friend's oblivious state.

He came up beside her and put a hand on her back stopping her furious movements. "Britt, what's going on with you and that Santana girl?" He asked in a serious voice. He really cared about Brittany's safety and from the things that Puck and Finn were saying at football practice Brittany was in danger and Santana seemed to be putting her there.

Brittany turned to Mike slowly. She mulled his question over.

What was going on with her and Santana? Were they dating? Santana hadn't cleared up that small little detail. She had said that she wanted Brittany, but what did that mean? Did that mean they were dating or was Brittany just a friend with benefits? The very thought of it was enough to make tears spring up in Brittany's eyes.

Mike watched his friend as her eyes glazed over and she went deep in her thoughts. When the tears appeared in her eyes he knew what the answer was.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde girl and pulled her head to his chest. "Britt, you should stay away from her. She's no good. Girls like that never are. They just take what they want and forget about all the people they step on in the process," he said as Brittany clung to his tank top.

The tears were definitely coming now, but for some reason Mike's words sparked a fire deep inside the pale girl. She shook her head furiously.

"No, Mike, you're wrong. Santana's not like that. She doesn't have ulterior motives," she said pulling away from her friend's hug. Mike looked at Brittany confused and the girl shook her head a bit more confidently this time. "She stood up for me more times then anyone else at this school. She's not going to hurt me."

With those words she picked up her bag and headed for the door. She was ready to get to her second period class and see if Santana had gotten in trouble.

* * *

Santana got to her seat in Economics, next to Quinn, ignoring the teacher's glare. She pulled out her textbook and pretended to listen.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Quinn hissed at her. The Latina smirked, but shrugged nonchalantly. She really didn't care what Coach Sue thought she was going to do to her. No one was going to mess with Brittany. Not if Santana had anything to do with it.

Quinn was silent for a few seconds before she continued. "Well, at least you did it protecting Brittany. You really are a knight in black leather," she laughed. Santana's grip on her pen tightened in the urge not to throw it at the shorthaired girl.

The bell rang and Santana was out of her seat so fast the other students didn't even have time to blink before she was out of the classroom, leaving behind a chuckling Quinn.

She raced through the hallways for her English class. The first class of the day that she shared with Brittany. A smile was spreading across her face as she walked through the hallways, when two bodies appeared before her. She stumbled back a little surprised that anyone would get in her way.

"We heard about what you said to Kitty and Coach Sylvester," an African American girl said with her amazingly white teeth showing as she beamed at the still confused Latina.

Santana stared between the girl and the thin but fashionable boy standing beside her. Their eyes locked and Santana knew who he was in a heartbeat.

"You're Burt's kid, aren't you? Kurt, right?" She asked the boy and he nodded surprising lighting his eyes. "You're Finn's brother, huh?"

He blushed deeply. "Step-brother. There's no blood relation."

Santana smirked. "I work for your father," she explained and understanding washed through his features. They stood there awkwardly for a few second before the black girl extended her hand to Santana.

"Mercedes Jones, just so you know," she said confidently. Santana smirked at the girl's sass and took the hand giving it a firm shake. "You know if you really want to protect Brittany, you might want to join Glee club. Finn and Puck are in there and I don't trust either of them around my girl Britt's."

Santana raised a hand silencing the girl. "What do you mean protect her? Who said that was my intention?" The Latina asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Mercedes and Kurt both smirked at the girl. "Is that not your intention? Because we'd really like to know what you intend to do with our girl. We won't have you breaking her heart," Mercedes said crossing her own arms over her chest. Kurt seemed to cower a little bit.

"Listen here, Wheezy," Santana snapped, her eyes burning with fire. "I'm not going to sit back and watch people pick on a girl like Brittany. That's not going to happen. And if you two care so much about her you should have been watching her back, like a good friend would." With that the worked up girl stormed down the hallways toward her English class with Mercedes screaming 'Consider joining Glee club' behind her.

She came into the classroom and saw Brittany already sitting there going through her notes. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she crept up on the girl. She got right in Brittany's ear and whispered, "You look really cute when you're studying."

The reaction she got was priceless. Brittany practically jumped out of her seat, clutching her chest. She turned to look at the chuckling Latina and a playful glare made itself known on her features. It looked so wrong on Brittany's face that Santana found herself doubling over laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, San. It's not nice," the blonde whined and Santana took the seat next to her.

She leaned in closer and said, "I'm sorry, babe, you just look so cute when you try to be mad." Warmth flooded through Brittany at hearing Santana call her babe in public. That was a step towards becoming something more.

The class began and Brittany tried desperately to pay attention to what Mrs. Day was saying but it was becoming impossible when she felt her favorite pair of brown eyes staring at her. She glanced over and saw Santana smirking devilishly at her. It was making her friend down below strain.

'_What_?' she mouthed over at the girl. Santana shrugged and scribbled down what Mrs. Day had written on the board. Brittany went back to her work as well but not two minutes later she felt those eyes on her again.

She looked over at Santana and this time the Latina held a note in her hand. Silently passing it over to the dancer she went back to her notes as if nothing had happened. Brittany rolled her eyes but opened the note anyways.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

Brittany tried desperately to stifle her giggles, when another note appeared on her desk.

_You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!_

As soon as she finished reading that one two more appeared on her desk.

_If stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty._

_Do you know why the sky is so gray? All the blue is in your eyes._

Brittany was clutching her sides in laughter.

"Is something amusing, Ms. Pierce?" Mrs. Day called from the front of the classroom. Brittany blushed and shook her head, waiting until the teacher turned around again when three more papers appeared on her desk.

_You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._

_Clearly all the other girls were rough drafts because you're the final copy._

_Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?_

She looked over at Santana and saw that the girl already had a stack of papers waiting on her desk and she was furiously scribbling on yet another.

When she noticed that Brittany was looking at her she handed them over. There were probably ten in the first stack and she was quickly making another. Brittany opened the first one and instantly fell into another fit of giggles.

_Are you a tower? 'Cause Eiffel for you._

"Keep it down back there," Mrs. Day called without turning away from the board.

Brittany ignored the looks she was receiving from her classmates and continuing reading Santana's notes.

_What's cooking good looking?_

_If I got a nickel for everyone I've met who is as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents._

_If beauty were time, you'd be eternity._

_Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here._

_There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look._

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together._

_Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see._

Brittany looked over at Santana and saw the Latina doing a little eyebrow dance for her.

_You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here!_

_Is it hot in here or is it just you?_

Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the grin that was forming on her face. Just when she was about to write a response one more note appeared on her desk.

Slowly, she opened it.

_I really like you._

Brittany looked over at the Latina who was nodding her head to the little scrap of paper. Swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat Brittany looked over at Santana once more before gaining enough confidence to write back:

**_You're corny, but it's cute._**

She passed it to the Latina and she watched as Santana's face practically split in two as she smiled at the scrap of paper. Brittany giggled and the Latina's gaze snapped over to her.

The bell rang and the two girls jumped up from their seats Brittany scooped all of her notes and shoved them into her backpack while Santana gathered up her books and tucking the scrap of paper into her pocket. She turned and extended her arm out to Brittany.

Blushing the blonde accepted it and they walked out the door towards their next class that they shared together.

Santana managed to get Brittany to open up and talk a little bit about any actives she was in. She was talking animatedly about the dance club that she and some guy named Mike had joined and the Glee club that Mercedes and Kurt had been talking about earlier.

A heavy shoulder slammed into Santana knocking her sideways and her grip on Brittany's arm slipped slightly. She turned ready to defend her woman when she noticed whom it was that she was facing.

David Karofsky stood before them in all his overweight glory. He smirked down at the fuming Latina.

"Gross, it touched me. I'm probably gonna get cooties since she's into losers," he said to an even heavier black guy.

That did it. Santana was on top of the boy beating him up in a matter of seconds. She made sure to punch at every inch of flesh she could get at. She didn't stop until she was sure that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Glaring down at the boy she spat at him and snarled, "If you ever touch, look at, or come near my girlfriend again I will endz you."

Brittany was frozen in her spot as she stared at Santana. Two teachers came forward. One to help take David to the nurse's office and the other to take Santana to Figgins. As the feisty Latina walked past the still stunned girl, she shot Brittany a playful wink that stopped her heart.

She watched Santana get hauled away and the only thought going through her mind was:

_I have a girlfriend!_

* * *

Santana glared at Figgins while the weary Indian man looked back at the annoyed teenager.

"This is the second time today that you have been brought to my office, Ms. Lopez. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your father." He reached for the phone and Santana felt her blood run cold. She hadn't spoken to father since their little spat the night before. He hadn't even come in that morning to tell her that he was going off to work.

She watched as the principal typed in the number for her father's cell phone and waited. She knew what was coming. She was in trouble. Her father was going to be pissed that she was getting into fights and it was only her first week.

"Yes, Mr. Lopez, this is Principal Figgins, calling from the school. Yes, your daughter's fine. It appears that she doesn't know how to keep her hands off the other students." Wanky. "She beat up two students and has insulted one of the faculty members. If her behavior does not improve I'm afraid that she will be expelled."

There was a long silence and then Figgins said, "Alright, thank you very much, Mr. Lopez." He hung up the phone and turned back to Santana.

"You're free to go. Your father said that he will talk to you about your behavior. I'm serious, Ms. Lopez. We have a zero tolerance for bullying. You cannot continue to beat up the other children. I suggest that you break yourself of this habit before you wind up in a very bad situation."

Santana nodded and Figgins dismissed her. She stepped out of the office slowly, almost in a haze. Immediately, Quinn came forward. She noticed the Latina's confused state and didn't say anything only followed Santana to the cafeteria.

They stepped in and the room seemed to go silent, but Santana didn't acknowledge anyone. Not even Brittany when she came running up with a happy smile spread across her face. It dropped the second she saw what kind of state Santana was in. She walked through the line filling up the Latina's plate since Santana was still clearly shell shocked.

Taking their seats they ignored the looks and Brittany tried desperately to get the girl to speak. "Sanny?" She whispered, touching Santana's hand. That snapped the Latina out of her daze and she turned to Brittany with a sad smile in place. "What happened?" Brittany asked, worried for the Latina's well being.

Santana opened her mouth to respond, but a group of people stepped forward at that moment. The three girls looked up and found the entire Glee club standing before them, with Puck and Finn excluded.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Mercedes asked with an amused grin. Brittany looked over at Quinn and Santana, but the Latina had put on a fake smirk that Brittany saw right through. She assumed that it was for her friends benefit. They nodded and every seat was filled with some of them having to go get extras.

When everyone was seated Mercedes jumped right to the point. "So, you guys are dating now?" She asked her eyebrows wiggling happily. Brittany blushed, but then she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her into Santana's side. She looked over at the tan girl and watched in surprise as she picked up the pizza and held it out for Brittany to take a bite. She giggled and accepted the offer.

While she chewed Santana turned back to Mercedes. "Does that answer your question, Wheezy?" She demanded and then they were bombarded with questions.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating?"

"What are you going to name the kids?"

That last question made both of them freeze and look over at Kurt who wasn't backing down. He stared at them expectantly.

Brittany didn't dare look over at Santana. She didn't want to see the fear in the girl's eyes that she knew would be there.

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about that. I mean we just started dating today," she finally said, and Santana immediately relaxed beside her. She glanced over and saw Santana looking at her relieved and with a sheepish grin on her face. Brittany returned it softly.

There were many aw's from around the table and the two girls cleared their throats turning back to the others.

"So, Santana, have you considered joining Glee club?" Mercedes asked with an almost bitchy smirk. Santana shot a glare over at the girl but then she noticed Brittany looking up at her with a spark of hope shinning in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to answer when someone else cut in.

"You can't join glee club. You have to audition and everything."

The entire table turned to look at Artie who sat at the end. Most of them were glaring at him and it was Blaine who said, "Was anyone talking to you?"

Sam followed up with, "Dude, seriously, why are you even here?"

He blushed deeply and stared down at his lap. Santana turned back to look once more at Brittany but found her looking at her lap. That was odd.

"I think I will join. It seems like fun. You guys sing and dance, right?' Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Brittany looked up at Santana and she gave the blonde an encouraging smile.

The bell rang and they all left the table with Santana and Brittany walking away arm in arm.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think. I'm sorry. I thought I would be able to update more but her come the announcements...**

**I'm working on several new stories! **

**Wow, I feel like I just announced the birth of my children.**

**Anyways, I'm writing several new stories they won't be out for a long time because I'm writing them down on paper first then I'm editing them once on paper then I'm typing them and editing them again. **

**I'm sorry I just explained my whole writing process to you.**

**One of them is war related with Santana being an old time singer in a bar with Rachel and Brittany in the army with Quinn, Puck, and Finn. (Yuck Finn) I like this one and I hope you will too.**

**Another one is based off of the song Smooth Criminal that Santana sang with Sebastian. Brittany and Rachel are cops trying to work out Santana's case.**

**Another is if Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were all knights (but Santana doesn't train with them) It's like the broken UnHoly Trinity. (Don't worry they meet up) Oh and Rachel's a Princess. Don't have much more to that story then that. Sorry.**

**The last one will only appeal to some of you. It's the prequel to my first ever story The World Unknown. I'm also going to start working on a Sequel. Don't worry.**

**So needless to say my plate is really full. I'm sorry. I'll try to update this one and Badass Brittany. If I can. I'll get the other stories posted ASAP. And let me know which one you're most interested in seeing.**

**Love you guys, you keep me going and I wish I could meet you and say thank you for giving me a chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM Another chapter done. I know I know it took too fucking long. I'M TRYING! I'll save the rest of the announcements till the end of the story. **

* * *

The end of the day could not have gotten there quickly. Santana just had to get through this Glee meeting and then she had to go home and deal with her father. She was not looking forward to that part.

When they walked into the choir room all conversation died down and Brittany clung to Santana's arm a little tighter. It was Mercedes and Sam who came forward and pulled the two to a pair of empty seats. When she had practically pushed both of them down into the seats and made sure that they weren't going anywhere she walked back to her seat next to Kurt.

Everyone quickly fell back into their usual chatter waiting for Mr. Shue to come in and start the meeting. Brittany felt so much safer with Santana sitting next to her with the Latina's arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling Brittany closer to her body, so that Brittany's head was resting on her chest.

She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw Puck, Finn, and Artie glaring at her. She squeaked before she could think and turned back around. Santana noticed her girlfriend's reaction and turned herself, meeting the boy's glares.

"Problem, assholes?" She snapped, and the room went quiet.

Puck and Finn jumped up from their seats and Santana did the same so that they were nose to nose. "I don't like losers in my school," Puck growled. Santana actually doubled over laughing.

"Your school? Your school! You don't own this place! Even if you did you'd have to throw yourself out! You're one of the biggest Lima losers I've ever seen. I hope all those cougars you're sleeping with pay your rent," she spat.

The boy smirked. "How much does your mom make?" He asked with an arrogant grin.

Santana lunged, but Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her away from the laughing boys. It was no small feat. Santana may be smaller then Brittany but the girl was strong and hard to pull back.

Leaning in Brittany got right in Santana's ear and whispered, "Babe, calm down. You're on your third strike. You can't afford to see Figgins again." At her words Santana stopped fighting and went limp in Brittany's arms. The blonde only pulled her closer, burry her face in the Latina's long dark locks.

Brittany sat down on the stool and pulled Santana into her lap, whispering sweet nothings to the smaller girl and occasionally brushing stray hairs from her face.

"Look at those two dykes over there," Finn snarled loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey, Lezpez, if you're going to get with a girl at least make sure she's hot," Puck yelled over at them. Brittany's heart shattered out their words, because she knew they were true.

The weight in her lap disappeared and landed a few feet away. She glanced up to see Blaine, Sam, and Mike had pinned Santana to the ground. She was fighting them off just to get at Puck and Finn who actually looked a little scared. The Latina managed to break free long enough to gain a couple of feet before the three boys tackled her again.

It was all too much for Brittany to take in and she raced out of the room in tears. As soon as Brittany disappeared Santana stopped fighting and the boys got off of her so that she could chase after Brittany.

Rushing out of the choir room she made her way down the hallways until she found a bathroom. Soft sniffles could be heard on the other side. She practically ripped the door off its hinges to get at Brittany.

She found the blonde standing in front of the mirror dabbing at her eyes with the paper towel. It was absolutely heartbreaking. She stepped across the room and pulled the dancer into her chest as a new wave of sobs overcame Brittany.

The smaller girl tried in vain to hush Brittany's sobs but she only cried harder.

"Brittany, baby, they're just a bunch of dumb jocks. Don't listen to them. I don't want any other girl. I want you," Santana said, letting the pain she felt from seeing the blonde this upset leak into her voice.

Brittany clung to Santana's shirt tighter as she listened to the Latina speak. "They're right through. You could get any girl at his school. I'm nothing compared to Kitty," she whispered back.

An actual snarl escaped Santana's lips. "Kitty's a bitch. I do not want to even associate with that thing. I'd rather pluck my eyes out with a spoon then be near that thing," she spat out. Her grip on Brittany tighten as they stood there.

They stood there holding each other as the minutes ticked by. After a few more seconds Brittany pulled back.

"Santana, you need to go back and perform you song," she whispered in the Latina's ear. The smaller girl chuckled and pulled Brittany closer to her body.

"See the only problem with that is that it won't work if you're not there," she replied kissing the dancer's neck affectionately and making a shiver run down Brittany's spine as her grip on the taller girl tightened even more.

Brittany pulled back and looked down at the shorter girl, her brow pulling together as she waited for the girl to explain, but Santana just smiled at her and grabbed Brittany's pulling her back to the choir room, ignoring the taller girl's protests.

Mr. Shue had finally made an appearance and he was smiling at the group of glaring teenagers, oblivious tension and battle going on within his choir room. Idiot.

Santana walked up to the curly haired man while Brittany took a seat between Sam and Mike. They nodded at her and went back to glaring at Puck and Finn who had confident smirks on their faces as they watched Brittany walk in with her face still tearstained.

Having whispered her request to the teacher Santana walked over to the band and whispered some directions to them as well. They nodded and struck up a tune while Santana took up her position in front of everyone.

Brittany listened to the tune and she finally realized what song Santana was going to sing to her and her cheeks burned fiercely.

"_Hello, I love you! Won't you tell me your name?"_ The Latina sang into the microphone with her eyes locked on Brittany. The blonde sank lower in her chair. Santana noticed her girlfriend's reaction and decided to amp up her performance.

Taking the microphone from its stand she walked towards the blonde and got down on one knee so she was singing to Brittany and only to Brittany.

She sang the song to the blonde with a huge grin on her face.

_"Hello, I love you! Let me jump in your game!_" She sang before pulling the girl up from her seat and doing a small dance with her, before releasing her so that she and Mike could impress the other losers, while she went in between the risers singing to the ladies and a few of the guys being sure to kick Puck and Finn in the back of their chairs with a smirk on her face.

She got to the bridge and swept Brittany from Mike's arms and looked deep into the other girl's eyes. A huge grin pressed into her face as she spun the taller girl around and even managed to dip her once, before going back to the chorus and finishing the whole song with her forehead pressed to Brittany's.

The room exploded in applause and the two girls jumped apart, looking around slightly confused. They noticed the other glee club members whooping and hollering and an almost shy smile spread across Santana's face.

Brittany tightened her grip on the Latina's waist and pulled the shorter girl into her side with her own gigantic smile on her face. Santana glanced up at Brittany and the dancer flashed her hundred-watt smile that was so infectious that it had the usually stone cold Latina smiling back at her.

"That was amazing, Santana, and it even fit the assignment. Nice moves you two!" Mr. Shue said with a huge Cheshire grin spread across his face. It made Santana want to punch him dead in that smile.

If he had been in the room on time then Puck and Finn wouldn't have gotten to say half the things they did. Brittany wouldn't have been half as afraid and she wouldn't have left the room in tears if the fucking teacher had been there to step in and say something to the brutes.

Then again this was Mr. Shue they were talking about and he practically worshiped the ground that Finn walked on. Something that Santana noticed but couldn't understand. He clearly wasn't the brains in any operation that ever went down and although Puck was smarter then Finn he still wasn't the one running things around the school. It was clearly Kitty that ran everything. She was the Queen Bee and the two jock heads sitting there with their mouths open were simply her worker bees.

Santana only realized that she was lost in her thoughts when she felt Brittany squeeze her waist and she looked up at the blonde's concerned expression. She looked around at the rest of the people looking at her hoping to understand what had just happened while she had slipped off into her own little world.

Luckily, Brittany seemed to sense that the Latina hadn't been paying attention and she quickly covered for the girl. "You're going to love Glee Club, San," she said with a mischievous grin and a bump of her hip. Santana blushed deeply and bowed her head in a not very badass moment. That only made Brittany smiles as she caught hold of the smaller girl's hand and pulled her back to their seats as Mr. Shue took over the floor and everyone tuned him out.

Santana glanced over her shoulder at where Puck and Finn sat glaring at the back of their heads. She sneered at them and gave them the bird before turning back around and pulling Brittany closer to her body.

The dancer looked down at Santana curiously but the Latina simply leaned up and captured Brittany's lip in her own. It was a quick and sweet kiss and it was Santana who pulled back to look into a pair of dark lust filled eyes.

A loud piercing bell rang and everyone darted out of the classroom and headed towards their cars. Brittany and Santana were the last one to leave, content to just stroll down the hallways towards the parking lot, but the sound of cheering and rowdy laughter made them quicken their pace.

There was a large crowd surrounding the space that Santana had parked in that morning. The Latina shoved her way to the front of the crowd to see a smirking Puck fire a paintball gun at Brittany's car, which was already pokadotted with an assortment of other colors. Kitty stood off to the side with an evil grin in place.

Santana stormed up to Puck and snatched the paint gun from Puck's hands and aimed it at Kitty's face. The girl's smile dropped and everyone standing near her parted like the red sea to get out of range of the Latina's wrath.

A vicious snarl was etched into Santana's features as she prepared to pull the trigger when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and Brittany's scent filled her nostrils as the taller girl laid her head on Santana's shoulder. Her lower body fit into Santana's perfectly and the Latina couldn't help but relax into the girl.

"Let it go, Sanny," Brittany whispered in a surprisingly calm voice. Santana lowered the gun before tossing it back into Puck's chest. Kitty visibly relaxed and the Latina snapped, "Clear out!"

There was a mass stampede to get away from the fiery little Latina. Kitty, Finn, and Puck were the last ones to leave each of them giving the couple a glare before heading off to their separate cars, leaving the two girls alone in the parking lot in exactly the same position as before.

"Why'd you stop me?" Santana asked, finally breaking the silence. She felt Brittany shrug from behind her.

"It was the right thing to do. I don't care about my car, Santana. I can get a new paint job and wash it out, but you won't get another chance. I'd rather have a clown car and you then have a clown car and no you," she explained, nuzzling into the smaller girl's neck and sending shivers down Santana's spine.

Turning in the taller girl's arms Santana leaned up on tiptoes and kissed Brittany lightly. Her arms came up and wrapped around the dancer's neck while Brittany hold on her waist tightened and she pulled Santana impossibly close.

A small burst of giggles escaped Brittany's lips that were still pressed against Santana's and the Latina pulled back. She stared up at her girlfriend curiously and Brittany tried to wave away the Latina's concerned look but the laughter still rolled from her throat.

"Britt, what's so funny?" Santana demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

The blonde stood back up and caught hold of Santana's waist once again. She pulled Santana closer to her.

"It's nothing, babe. I just love how you can go from super badass to the most adorable person in the world," she said with a huge grin still in place. When the Latina didn't respond immediately with some witty remark, Brittany looked down at her and saw the shorter girl had a cute little pout pressed into her already pouty lips.

She couldn't stop the chuckle that left her lips as she watched that lips quiver. "I'm not adorable," she denied.

Brittany caught hold of each side of Santana's face and leaned in so that their noses were touching. She smiled down at the girl who only seemed to grow cuter with each passing second.

"Yeah, you are, babe, and I love it," the blonde replied before pecking Santana's lips and hopping into the passengers seat. Santana pouted once, glanced at the car then to where Kitty, Puck, and Finn had disappeared before getting into the driver's side and taking off.

Brittany noticed her girlfriend's state and reached out catching the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. She curled her fingers into Santana's and gave the Latina a small smile. All the tension seemed to drop out of Santana's shoulders at Brittany's touch.

They pulled up in front of Santana's house but the Latina didn't get out. She noticed her father's car sitting in the driveway and knew that this was not going to end well.

Again, Brittany seemed to sense Santana's distress and she squeezed the smaller girl's hand affectionately.

"San, it'll be okay," she whispered and Santana nodded, leaning across the consol she pecked Brittany on the lips.

She got out of the car but leaned back in, "If I get out of this alive we're going to go out and celebrate." Brittany giggled at how dorky Santana could be sometimes but nodded, before getting out of the car and going to the driver's side, she waved goodbye to Santana and took off for her house.

The door was unlocked when Santana pushed it open. She quickly shut it behind herself and walked into the living room where she knew her father would be waiting for her.

Just as was predicted her father sat in the recliner with a book in his hand and reading glasses on. He looked up when she came in and set his book down.

"Explain," he commanded. His voice wasn't harsh or loud, but Santana still flinched nonetheless. She took a deep breath before recounting her heroic story of defending her woman.

"Well, all the kids that go to that school think it's okay to pick on this girl named Brittany and I'm not going to just sit there and let them beat her up. That idiot Figgins doesn't even call them into his office when everyone in the school sees them bullying her but the second I defend her and I'm in trouble. It's not right and when Karofsky said that she was a loser after he knocked into me in the hallway I just snapped." The smaller girl finished her rant with a huff.

Mario Lopez sat there listening to his daughter speak with a calm expression. When she had finished, he pulled his glasses from his face wiped them off and replaced them on his face.

"I think that you did the right thing," he stated simply. Santana thought her heart might have exploded not only from fear but also from relief. Her father was on her side. She couldn't wait to tell Britt.

"Y-you do?" She asked, just to make sure that her ears weren't disserving her. Her father nodded and Santana practically fainted on the spot.

Mario smiled over at his daughter and the relieved expression she was sporting. "Of course I do. You say someone that was in trouble and you weren't afraid to take action when no one else would," he said amused by his daughter's response.

She stood and stepped towards her father, pulling the older man in for a hug. He quickly returned the gesture of affection and was about to pull back when his daughter clung tighter to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Papi," she said her voice barely above a whisper. He clung to her as well. Rubbing her back and giving it a soft pat.

"It's alright, Santana. You're under a lot of stress right now. I get it. Just remember that you're not the only one missing your mother," he whispered, before she pulled back and wiped away some of her tears.

He smiled up at his daughter, before she pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message to Brittany.

"Hey, Dad, can I go out with a friend for a little while?" She asked putting on her best puppy dog face. He laughed out loud at his daughter before nodding and waving her away. She cheered and hugged her father tightly before dashing out the door.

She hopped onto her motorcycle and took off for the Pierce resident. It only took her five minutes to get there and when she did Brittany was already standing there waiting for her.

Jumping off of her motorcycle Santana raced up to the blonde and picked her up spinning the taller girl around in her arms. The dancer squealed happily at the Latina's energy. Santana leaned up and captured Brittany's lips in her own, effectively silencing the taller girl.

They moaned into each others mouths when someone coughed loudly making the two girls jump apart. Theodore stood before them with a knowing smirk pressed into his lips. It made Santana fell sick because she knew why it was there. Her relationship with Brittany put it there.

She turned away from him and he stepped forward smiling at the two girls. "Hello, again there, Santana," he said towards the girl who still refused to look at him. She grunted in acknowledgment and Brittany took hold of Santana's hand. Giving it a comforting squeeze. Santana gave her girlfriend a small smile. The girl who she already thought was amazing and she started dating because her father- the man standing before them- had paid her to do it.

"Do you girl's want to come in?" He asked, beckoning towards the still open door. Santana shook her head.

"I was hoping that I might borrow Brittany for the rest of the night, if that's alright with you, sir," she said. His smile seemed to grow by the second and he nodded to the smaller girl.

Santana took a firmer hold of Brittany's hand and took the blonde towards the parking garage where she was sure Brittany's car would be waiting when Theodore called out to them.

"Santana, do you own an extra helmet?"

Both girls turned back to him. "Yeah…I do," she replied in a small voice. His smile didn't falter.

"Well, why don't you two take your bike? I trust that you'll be safe with my girl," he said.

Brittany was staring at her father completely shocked. The Latina finally nodded and took hold of Brittany's hand leading her back to the awaiting motorcycle. She pulled up the seat and pulled out an extra helmet, before tossing it to Brittany and swinging onto the bike. Brittany followed and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, before the Latina was jetting off for some unknown place.

The terrified girl on the back of the motorcycle squeezed her eyes shut while keeping a tight grip on Santana's waist as they zoomed through traffic. She wasn't even aware that they had stopped moving. She still felt movement but it didn't take her too long to figure out that it was simply Santana laughing at her.

Her eyes popped open and her head shot up looking around at their surroundings. They were in the parking lot of one of the only movie theaters in Lima. She looked over at the still smirking Santana and ripped the helmet from her head.

She swung off the motorcycle with the unnatural grace of someone who had be terrified of the vehicle only moment before. Santana was left to stare at the beauty before her and simply marvel at how happy Brittany could be sometimes. Santana didn't think that if she were picked on as much as the blonde was. She probably would go into seclusion and become antisocial.

Hopping off the bike, Santana put it on it's kickstand and put the two helmets away before extending a hand out to Brittany to take. She smiled at Santana and the Latina returned it before they headed towards the theatre.

"You know you never did tell me what went on in Figgins office, but from what I gather, your father was okay with whatever happened," Brittany said as they made their way up to the ticket booth. Santana looked down in shame. She knew that Brittany didn't like her fighting and she didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

"He said that I did the right thing and that I saw a citizen in need so I should do my part and help out."

Brittany smiled at her and nodded before turning away and Santana could tell that the dancer was disappointed in her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What movie do you want to see?" She asked, with an almost sheepish smile as she tried to get back on Brittany's good side. The blonde glanced over at the titles and picked the first one she saw, too lost in her own thoughts to really care what movie they saw.

"Paranormal Activity," she said before going back to staring at their surroundings and not at Santana who had an eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that's a scary movie, right?" She asked with a playful smirk on her lips. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"All movies are fiction, unless they're a documentary and even then most of their information is inaccurate," she replied in what Quinn would call her know it all voice.

Santana laughed loudly, before ordering the tickets and they stepped into the theatre. They walked up to the concessions stand and Brittany tired to pay for their drinks and popcorn, but Santana refused, stating that it was her treat and that Brittany could get the next one.

That made the blonde blush. So there would be another date.

They got into the theatre and took their seats and Santana pushed the armrest separating them, up and threw an arm around Brittany pulling the girl into her side. She pulled out a few pieces of their shared popcorn and offered them to the dancer, with a shy expression on her face.

Brittany accepted the popcorn and smiled at the Latina, kissing her nose sweetly. They stared deep into each other's eyes and Santana leaned forward a little bit, but stopped waiting for Brittany to close the distance.

The blonde felt a sudden burst of confidence and she leaned forward, throwing her arms around Santana's neck and crushing her lips against the smaller girl's. It was Santana who pulled back and looked at the blonde with a cocky smile on her face. Brittany rolled her eyes at the Latina's confident look, just as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

The opening didn't bother either of them too much but about halfway through, their positions had changed considerably. Santana was practically sitting in Brittany's lap.

She squealed in terror as people were dragged through the house and she buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. The dancer chuckled at Santana's reaction and stroked her back trying to calm her down, but apparently that didn't have the effect she wanted and Santana let out a blood-curdling scream, making everyone in the theatre jump.

Brittany bent over laughing at the Latina's reaction while Santana still tried to hide behind her hands.

"Okay, you're done," she laughed, taking hold of Santana's hand and pulling her out of the theatre and towards the exit. Santana's cheeks were on fire as they stepped outside into the warm air and Brittany truly got her laugh out. She bent over double chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny," the Latina growled. Brittany waved a hand at Santana trying to tell the girl to shut up while she laughed some more. Santana stood there pouting at her girlfriend while Brittany ignored her.

Santana huffed and headed over to where she had parked her bike, with Brittany following after her, her laughter still filling the air.

Santana swung onto the bike and glared back at Brittany who pulled the helmet on and climbed onto the bike after the Latina, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, holding onto the Latina while silent giggles still wracked her body. That was until Santana actually started the motorcycle. Then Brittany remembered just how terrified of this thing.

All laughter died in her throat and she held on to Santana as tight as she could, while feeling the girl shake with laughter that she couldn't hear over the sound of the motorcycle.

Brittany eyes squeezed shut as she clung to Santana and the smaller girl started their drive back to Brittany's house. Every time they went over a bump or a small dip in the road, Brittany's grip on Santana tightened, until the Latina was practically gasping for air.

"Hey, babe," she called over the roar of the motorcycle, "Do you think you could loosen your grip a little. It's getting hard to focus on the road when you're squeezing my guts out."

The blonde loosened her grip a fraction and the Latina took in a huge gulp of air, before revving the bike and making them shoot forward, Brittany squealed again and her grip on Santana went back to it's death grip. Santana laugh loudly just as they pulled into Brittany's driveway and waited for the blonde to hop off.

"Britt, we've stopped. You can get off now," Santana said doing a little shake to get the girl to loosen her grip. Brittany jumped off the bike and stormed into her house with the helmet still on.

A laughing Santana followed after her. She followed Brittany up the stairs and into the blonde's room.

Brittany ripped the helmet off her head and threw it onto her bed before sitting down next to it with a pout on her face. Santana couldn't help but find it adorable and she walked towards the blonde.

"Are you mad at me, Britt-Britt?" She asked trying to fight off the smile that twitched at her lips.

Brittany didn't answer and simply turned away from Santana with that same pout gracing her features. An evil idea struck Santana and she went with it before she could convince herself otherwise.

Hopping onto the bed she pushed Brittany down on it and straddled the dancer's hips, before tickling her abs. Brittany didn't even have time to react as the waves of laughter rolled through her. She tried to push the Latina away but Santana was strong and clung onto the blonde.

When Brittany tried to roll on top her and continued to tickle her ribs.

"San! Stop! Don't!" Brittany screamed as Santana fingers danced just beneath her armpits. She didn't ease up though making sure that Brittany was gasping before she yelled:

"Stop being mad at me and I'll get up!"

Brittany nodded and Santana jumped off of her pumping her fist in the air. "I am the Master Commander!" She yelled loudly before Brittany tackled her to the ground, this time tickling the Latina with a huge grin on her face.

The door opened and both girls turned to find both of Brittany's parents standing there with shocked expressions. Brittany quickly climbed off the Latina with a deep blush on her cheeks as she stood before her parents.

Santana remained on the ground, avoiding Thomas' gaze and keeping her on the ground as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"We just wanted to check on you two. Make sure that nothing was wrong," Thomas said trying to fight the smile that was beginning to spread across his lips, but neither of the two girls saw this, as their eyes were downcast.

Brittany nodded to her parents and then her mother turned to Santana. "Will you be staying for dinner, dear?" She asked, smiling politely although Santana noted that it wasn't as warm as it should have been. It seemed too tight and it made her even more nervous as she glanced over at Brittany, who still wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

"If it's not too much trouble that would be lovely, ma'am," she said, shyly.

The older woman laughed lightly. "Of course not, dear. It's no trouble at all," she said with a huge smile. "We'll leave you two now. We'll call for you when dinner is ready," she said before pulling her husband out of their daughter's room, leaving the two girls alone.

As soon as they were gone Santana turned to Brittany and broke out into a fit of laugher. "I don't think your mom likes me very much,: she said, only half joking.

Brittany smiled over at her. "What's not to like about you?" She asked in a rather seductive tone that made Santana shiver with want. The blonde stepped forward and straddled the Latina's waist.

"I know I'm quite amazing," Santana said, trying to keep up a confident tone, but really who could do that when you had an amazing girl like Brittany sitting in your lap.

Brittany looked down at Santana with a small smirk on her lips. "So, Sanny, what do you want to talk about?" She asked with that same smirk in place. It made Santana gulp loudly and stare up at her girlfriend who did a small dance with her eyebrows, trying to be sexy and suggestive, but only succeed in making Santana laugh loudly.

"Babe, you're so cute. I just can't take it," Santana laughed, before taking hold of the blonde's face and kissing her gently. Brittany pouted into the Latina's lips but Santana simply kissed at her until the dancer kissed back.

Santana swiped her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip and Brittany quickly granted access. Their tongues met and did a small dance together, making Brittany's member begin to grow, and she tried to hop off of Santana's lap but the Latina kept her in place, grinding up into the blonde's hips and feeling the member touch her center.

A deep moan escaped Santana's lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Brittany tried again to wiggle free, but the Latina held fast.

"Santana, this is a really bad idea," she tried but the Latina wasn't letting go. She was too lost in the feeling of having Brittany's member so close to her center.

"I already know about your extra parts, Britt. It doesn't bother me," she said with her eyes still rolled towards the back of her head. She was so lost in the sensation of grinding against Brittany that she didn't notice the taller girl stiffen, just like her package down below.

She didn't move even when she heard Santana trying desperately to reassure her that she didn't care about any parts that Brittany may or may not have. She was only thinking about the fact that someone had found out about the secret she had kept all her life. Santana was the first person to find out without Brittany actually telling her. She was just waiting for the Latina to run for the door.

Instead she felt a pair of warm pouty lips pressing against her own while two small hands held her face in place. They rocked back and forth on the bed as Santana pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Not that the blonde was complaining.

It was Brittany who finally pulled back and looked up into the worried Latina's face. She didn't smile she didn't speak she only looked up into Santana's eyes and watched the range of emotions pass across her face.

Finally, she leaned up and kissed the girl's tan nose. Santana let off a relieved breathe and nuzzled into Brittany's neck, making the taller girl shiver as the Latina's warm breath touched her neck.

"I really like you, Britt-Britt," Santana whispered, not meeting those blue eyes.

Brittany smiled and rubbed Santana's back. "I like you too, San," she replied.

* * *

**They pretty much just confessed their undying love for each other. Like I don't even have to write anymore!**

**Just kidding guys.**

**SO basically what's happening with the other stories is I want to finish at least two or three chapters before I start posing and then the story about Brittany being a cop I didn't like the way I wrote it at first so I had to go back and start rewriting it so if that's the story you were most excited to see I'm sorry but that won't be coming out for a while. However I have gotten most of Army Boys finished and I'm going to be posing soon as I finish the third chapter and I don't know about the Knight's Tale. **

**I'm also testing out how a sequel to Badass Brittany would sound. I don't know if I'll post it yet. Just have to see and also I'm trying my best to work on The World Unknown Prequel and Sequel it's coming just not as fast as I would have hoped. **

**Heh. Heh. Yeah she's being a bit of a bitch right now. **

**Anyways. Same as always Review and let me know what you think anything you're looking for anything you want to see that I haven't done. Which story you want to see. If you tell me it'll probably appear faster.**

**I really like you guys and I hope you really like me too. ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana woke up the next morning and found herself laying on top of Brittany, fully clothed with messy hair and tired eyes. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and she pulled it out seeing that she had ten missed calls and five texts. Only two of those were from her father. The rest were from Quinn.

Dad: You didn't come home last night. Just call me when you get this.

Quinn: Hey, Satan, where are you?

Quinn: Satan, where are you? The school's going crazy. They think that you and Britt slept together.

Quinn: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID IT DIDN"T YOU!?

Quinn: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU TWO OUT IN ALL YOUR SEXY GLORY!

Quinn: YOU NASTY NASTY GIRL YOU GOT SOME!

Santana rolled her eyes at their friend and quickly typed back a reply.

Santana: Calm down, Q. Nothing happened. We didn't even take our clothes off.

She glanced at the clock on her phone and groaned. They had totally missed first period and were about to miss second as well.

Rolling to her right she saw Brittany still dozing with a peaceful expression on her face. She felt bad for having to be the one who got rid of that look, but she knew that Brittany would kill her if she didn't get to school soon.

"Britt? Britt-Brit? Come on, baby, we got to get up and get ready. We're already late for school," she whispered in the blonde's ear while giving her a small shake to rouse her.

At her last sentence Brittany shot out of the bed with her hair sticking up in different directions. She looked adorable as she raced around the room trying to find something to wear. Santana couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's frantic searching. When Brittany turned to give her an inquisitive look the Latina lost it.

She fell off the bed in a fit of laughter, clutching her sides as Brittany came around to the side where Santana had fallen and stared down at the girl with one hand on her hip and an almost angry expression on her face. It would have been angry but her lip kept twitching up in a smile.

"It's not funny, Santana. You're already in trouble with Figgins. This is only going to make it worse. Now, get up and get ready," she growled, yanking the smaller girl to her feet.

Santana wiped a tear from her eye and turned to the blonde. "But, I don't have any clothes, Britt," she whined. Brittany rolled her eyes and walked to her closet pulling out Santana's now clean clothes from two days ago. She tossed them to the girl and walked into her bathroom with a sexy sway of her hips.

Scrabbling around the Latina finally managed to pull her clothes on and she ran her fingers through her messy and rather tangled hair. It was a hopeless battle that she had already lost and so she decided to reply to her father's text.

She dialed her father's cell phone and waited for him to pick up. Of course she got the voicemail.

"Hey, Dad, I'm just checking in. I spent the night at Britt's. I know I should have told you but it was totally unplanned. Umm…I guess I'll see you when I get home." She hung up just as Brittany came out of the bathroom. She noticed the Latina sitting on her bed, staring at her with those lust filled eyes and a deep blush.

She moved past the girl and began to fiddle around at her dresser when Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling the taller girl's back into her front.

Kissing Brittany's shoulder she let out a deep sensual moan. Brittany leaned back into Santana in response her eyelids fluttering closed as she felt the Latina's lips against her skin. Her teeth came down on her lower lip as she fought off her own moan at the girl's touch.

"You know," Santana began, punctuating each word with a kiss to the taller girl's neck. "Everyone at school thinks that we slept together last night."

Brittany froze, her eyes shot open and her blood ran cold at these words. Santana seemed to sense her girlfriend's change and she quickly turned the girl around. She saw that Brittany's breathing had increased drastically but she didn't seem to be using any of the oxygen her lungs were taking in.

"Britt, baby, breathe. Come on. Calm down," she urged as Brittany continued to hypervenalate. She lifted the dancer's face so that a pair of sparkling blue eyes stared back at her. "I'm right here, baby, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you," she whispered before kissing Brittany's forehead, which was quite a feat for the small Latina who's head barely reached Brittany's line of sight.

At the touch of Santana's lips against her skin Brittany began to calm down and she stared at the small girl with open vulnerability and a deep emotion that Santana didn't want to think about.

She didn't deserve that look. She had betrayed Brittany and this pure and innocent being had no idea of the plan that had been set into motion. It hadn't even been a week but already Santana was regretting accepting Thomas' deal. It was awful for her to accept money in exchange for dating Brittany.

Hell people should lining up down the block just to get a chance to be with this girl and yet Santana was being paid to be with her. She didn't need to be paid for it. It was a privilege that she didn't deserve.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, snapping the Latina from her thoughts. She shook her head to try and clear it of the awful voices jeering at her from inside. "Where'd you go just now?" Brittany asked with her hands now cupping the smaller girl's face. Santana stared into those eyes and she felt her stomach drop once again.

She shook her head and stepped back. She couldn't be so close to Brittany. Not when all those thoughts were running through her head. It was suffocating her.

"It's nothing, babe. We'd better get to school. Wouldn't want you to miss any more classes. Might ruin your perfect attendance record," Santana said taking on her taunting tone.

The dancer's cheeks burned. "How'd you know about that? Did my parents tell you?" She asked as they headed out the door.

Santana stopped and turned back to look at the girl. "I was kidding. But seriously, Britt? Perfect attendance?"

The blush only grew as they made their way to Santana's bike. "I think that studies are important. Why miss a day when I don't have to," she grumbled as they swung on and she tightened her hold on Santana's waist.

Rolling her eyes, the Latina turned the bike on and they made their way to the school. It was already second period so they of course had to go get tardy passes. Luckily, no one saw them in the parking lot so the rumors weren't flying…yet.

They both got their late passes much to Santana's disappointment. She didn't get passes. She just showed up to class whenever she wanted to. Of course Brittany had pulled out her puppy dog eyes of doom and Santana was hooked. She was a goner.

When they entered the classroom the whole room went silent and a slight blush tinted Brittany's cheeks, but Santana walked in confidentially and threw the scrap of paper onto the teacher's desk before leading the way down the aisles and towards the back where they usually sat.

They were about halfway down when she heard something heavy hit the ground and the room filled with laughter. She turned and saw Brittany sprawled out on the ground trying to collect her books and papers while a Cheerio was laughing as she tucked her leg back under the desk.

Stepping forward Santana barred her teeth and grabbed the girl by the front of her uniform. She raced her fist ready to punch the now terrified girl right in her smug little face when she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her waist.

"Stop it, Sanny. You don't need to go to jail."

She immediately relaxed and put the girl back down before helping Brittany make her way to her seat. They sat and Brittany gave her an appreciative smile before paying attention to the teacher and copying down some of the notes.  
Santana sat back in her desk and took a nap, which earned her a glare from Brittany, but the dancer didn't try to wake the sleeping Latina. She was too busy catching up on what they'd missed in their absence. Of course she was already ahead of this particular lesson but she still needed to copy down the notes.

When the bell rang Santana jumped up and collected Brittany's books in one gigantic sweep and handed them over to the taller girt with a big goofy grin on her face that made Brittany giggle.  
"Shall I escort the Madame to her next class?" Santana asked in a very bad British accent that Brittany found adorable.

She smiled and nodded and Santana took hold of Brittany's hand leading her through the hallways and towards the cafeteria. No one dared to touch them although there were many whispers as they passed by. Brittany couldn't care less. She had the most amazing girl in the world by her side. What more could she need.

They went through the line and got their food before heading towards the table where all of their friends already sat waiting for them. Santana held out Brittany's chair for her and they sat down ignoring the looks that their friends were giving them.

Santana leaned back in her chair and threw one arm around the back of Brittany's. She surveyed the cafeteria, looking for the three people that she had come to hate. Puck, Finn and Kitty all sat at their table glaring back at her but she didn't back down. She only continued to stare at them with a deep-seated loathing.

They were the reason that Brittany wasn't as happy and bubbly around everyone the way she got around Santana. They had knocked this amazing girl down so many times that she was afraid to get back up again. That made Santana want to strangle all three of the idiots sitting across the cafeteria.

"What do you think, Sanny?" Brittany asked, turning to the dazed Latina with a beaming smile on her face that was reserved only for the shorter girl. She noticed where her girlfriend was staring.

She reached under the table and took hold of Santana's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, making Santana turn back to her.

"Did you say something, babe?" She asked, her expression becoming softer the second it was directed at Brittany. It melted Brittany's heart to see Santana change so much just for her.

Snuggling in closer to her girlfriend Brittany smiled at the shorter girl and repeated what she had missed.

"We were wondering what other songs were out there that could be used on the assignment," she said, looking up at the Latina as she snuggled into Santana's side practically laying on the Latina.

Santana looked thoughtful for a second before she said, "Well, what about Lionel Richie's classic Hello," she said with a triumphant smile. Brittany jumped up in her seat clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Oh, Sanny, that's perfect. Why didn't I think of that? It's so perfect," she said, throwing her arms around Santana and covering her face in kisses. The others at the table chuckled lightly while the two girls embraced each other. Kurt threw glances over at Blaine who returned them with a sheepish expression, while Mercedes leaned into Sam's shoulder. Mike and Tina were having their own little discussion and Quinn and Rachel were blushing deeply at the displays of affection.

Santana pulled back and looked at Brittany with a goofy grin on her face.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up to head off to their next class. Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and pulled the dancer close to her side, a smile spread across her face and she leaned up to connect their lips.

There were many gasps throughout the hallways and Brittany tried to pull away, but Santana held on tighter. There was no way that she was going to let Brittany go back into her shell just when she was starting to come out.

"Teen lesbians!" A deep monotone voice yelled at them from down the hallway. Santana turned and saw Principal Figgins standing in the doorway of his office.

He indicated for them to follow him into the glass fortress. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes but never once let go of Brittany's hand as they walked in and took their seats.

The principal took forever getting to his seat and the teenagers could do nothing but sit there and wait for him to move his slow behind into the chair.

When he had finally made it to his seat they sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Santana finally snapped.

"Why the hell am I in here this time?" She yelled, jumping a little in her seat and startling Brittany in the process. She gave the taller girl an apologetic glance before turning her full attention back to their principal.

Figgins just stared at the Latina with the same bored expression that he always wore. It was so frustrating that Santana almost jumped up from her seat and flipped his desk over. The only thing that stopped her was Brittany's hand on her own rubbing small soothing circles on the back it.

She looked over at the blonde and saw that Brittany was already looking at her with those big sad blue eyes. Santana could see the fear that rested there and the strong dependence for Santana to get her out of this without any more trouble.

The Latina gave her a small nod and sat back, glaring at the Indian man sitting across from them. Figgins watched the exchange take place before him with his ever-present bored expression.

"We can not allow those kinds of displays of affection here at McKinley. I've gotten complaints from some of the other students," he said.

Santana sat up once again before Brittany could stop her. "You mean Kitty complained, because she hates us and is pissed that I put her little bitchy ass back in it's rightful place!" She snapped, before Brittany rubbed the Latina's arm once again. Figgins just stared at her neither confirming nor denying the statement.

When Santana had calmed down a little bit Brittany turned to their principal with her all business face on. "I'm sorry Principle Figgins, but I must say that this does sound rather unfair. I've seen plenty of the heterosexual students kissing without you sending them to your office about PDA," she said in a rather confident voice.

Santana sat back up again. "Of course he doesn't call them down here! They're considered normal! If they get to complain about us then I'd like to complain about the horror fest that I have to sit through every god damn day I walk in this fucking school!" She yelled, her hands balled up into fists.

Once again Figgins just stared at the two girls with a bored expression. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I can't watch every student every second of the day, but I must ask that you two please keep the PDA down to a minimum or wait until you have left school grounds. Thank you. That is all. You two may return to your classes," he said looked down at his desk, writing out some letter.

Santana jumped up and grabbed Brittany's hand pulling the girl out of the office and down the hallway. They had every class together after lunch but Santana was heading in the opposite direction of their classroom. Brittany didn't bother asking where they were going. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer and that Santana was way too lost in her own head to even answer the girl.

They went to a part of the school that was rarely ever used and Brittany had never been to. She didn't even know how Santana knew about it. Santana turned into the first empty classroom they found and pushed Brittany inside and quickly followed her before slamming it closed behind her.

She was really starting to scare the dancer and Brittany was just about to tell the shorter girl this when Santana turned around and practically tackled Brittany, her lips working furiously against the blonde's.

They stumbled back a few steps before Brittany managed to catch her footing and hold them both up. Her back was pressed against one of the desks while Santana was in front of her kissing every bit of skin she could find. Her mouth was hot and needy against Brittany's lips.

She sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth and Brittany let out an embarrassingly loud moan. She thanked God that there were almost no people in this hallway.

Santana's lips moved away from her mouth and towards her jaw, leaving behind a hot, wet trail.

"San," Brittany moaned as her fingers threaded through the Latina's hair as she leaned her head to the side giving Santana better access to her exposed neck. Santana took full advantage of this new space. She sucked on Brittany's neck forcibly, making the dancer gasp in surprise.

While she kissed Brittany's neck one of her hands went down the taller girl's stomach, feeling over gloriously toned abs and towards the growing bulge in her girlfriend's pants.

A moan of her own escaped her lips when she felt just how hard Brittany had gotten.

"Oh god, baby, I want you so bad," she moaned, pulling back to find that Brittany was leaned against the desk her eyes clenched shut and she was slowly grinding her hips forward.

It brought a devilish little smirk to her lips. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the sexy Latina standing before her.

"Oh shit my bad!"

Both girls whipped around to find Quinn standing there in shock. Brittany blushed profusely and tried to hide herself behind Santana and the Latina glared at their blonde friend.

"Jesus Fucking Christ , Q!" the Latina yelled and her eyes clenched shut as her hand came up and began to massage the bridge of her nose. "Do you always have to ruin everything?" She demanded as she turned her glare onto the girl still standing in the doorway.

Quinn blushed but still stood there looking down at her feet. Brittany had hopped down off the desk and took hold of Santana's hand but would not meet the Latina's gaze. Letting off another sigh Santana led the way out of the classroom with Quinn following after them.

"Why are you even down here, Q" She shot over her shoulder.

The blush on Quinn's face was so deep that Santana was sure that the shorthaired girl was going to pass out.

"I was um-looking for um- the supply closet," she mumbled lamely. It was clearly a lie but Santana didn't comment on it as they made their way back to the more frequently used part of the school. The whole trip back they were silent and Santana kept a tight hold on Brittany's hand as they passed by their fellow peers.

They finally reached their classroom and Santana shot Quinn a glare that said 'leave us the fuck alone' and the shorthaired blonde quickly disappeared from their sight.

Luckily Santana and Brittany made it through the rest of the day with no incidents and it was finally time for Glee Club. Brittany dragged the reluctant Latina towards the choir room with a huge grin on her face. Santana wasn't really trying to fight Brittany too hard. She loved seeing her girlfriend happy and that made her happy.

They took their seats in the front row as usual. In between Quinn and Mike. Puck and Finn were behind them but the two girls ignored them. Until Puck leaned forward and whispered, "Heard you two lezzies were getting it on last night and you had to show off in front of everyone," he growled.

Santana turned around, ready to snap at him, but she was interrupted by Quinn speaking, "Don't you have anything better to do then mess with people who don't care about your existence, Fuckerman?"

He turned his dark eyes onto her. "Yeah, you weren't saying that when I knocked your ass up sophomore year, bitch," he snarled back.

Everyone stared at him shocked and Quinn looked like she was about to cry when Santana stood ready to punch him dead in his face when a much smaller brunette jumped at the Mohawk headed boy, tackling him and swinging at his face.

Rachel Fucking Berry was beating the shit out of Noah Puckerman. Her little body was straddling him and she was punching him with all her miniscule strength. Everyone stared at the scene before them in open shock. No one was able to move to stop the girl.

The tiny girl was many things but a violent person was not one of them. She was a very strong activist against any sort of violence and had never been in a single fight in her entire high school career. She was almost as docile as Brittany.

It took them almost five minutes before anyone even dared to make a move to stop the small girl. Santana jumped up and managed to work the still fighting diva onto her shoulders and pull her away from a cursing Puck. She carried the girl out of the choir room and out towards the hall with Rachel screaming over her shoulders the entire time.

"You don't ever speak of Quinn in such a way you fucking Neanderthal! You don't even deserve to be in her presence! She's a queen and you're scum of the earth!"

Santana put the girl down and Rachel made a move for the door but the Latina quickly stepped in front of it blocking her advances and glaring down at the smaller girl. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had on her best bitch glare but it had no effect on the still raging.

Finally the Jewish girl realized that she was not going to get past Santana and let off a frustrated sigh.

"Move out of the way, Santana. This does not concern you," she said in a restrained voice.

The Latina let off a humorless laugh.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was in there, Yental," she replied, evenly.

Rachel let off another frustrated sigh and stepped away from the taller girl. She paced up and down the hallway, running her fingers through her hair. Her eyes were practically spitting fire as she looked around the deserted hallways. Santana simply sat there with a calm demeanor that she rarely seemed to poses.

"I fucking hate him!" Rachel finally exploded, "He doesn't deserve her! He shouldn't have gotten to lay a single finger on her! He shouldn't even be allowed to look at her! Yet he managed to steal her virginity! He ruined her life! And he sits in there with a smug smile on his ugly fucking face and I'm suppose to sit there quietly?"

Santana sat there with that same calm expression until the pint-sized hero wore herself out.

"I'm pretty sure that he didn't steal her virginity. Quinn willingly gave it up to him. As far as him ruining her life I don't think that's true at all. Sure, Q, may not be the most happy of teenagers but her life is far from ruined. And the whole you having to sit there and watch it. Rachel, man up and grow some lady balls and ask her out. I think after your little heroic stunt, Quinnie there will be falling all over you if you just show her that you're interested," she said giving the diva a sly wink.

Rachel stared at her for a minute. Digesting all that the taller girl had said before she slowly began to nod. Her eyes filled with a sense of sadness as she stared up at the Latina.

"What gave you the courage to ask Brittany out?" She asked in the most vulnerable voice. It almost broke Santana's heart. Almost. Only one girl had that unnatural superpower. Then the words set in and she realized just what Rachel was asking her and Santana's heart dropped somewhere within the far corners of her lower stomach.

She had to think fast and make up some bullshit explanation.

"I just couldn't believe something so beautiful could possibly exist and I knew that I couldn't allow anything to happen to this amazing being and I had to protect her at any cost. But of course there was also the simple truth that I was selfish and didn't want anyone else to be with Britt. When the time comes you'll find a way to ask Quinn out. Just don't worry about it."

Rachel nodded at her and Santana gave her an awkward little head nod. She stuffed one hand deep into her pocket and ran the other through her dark tresses.

"We'd better get back in there. You think you can handle yourself, Hobbit?" She asked with a playful smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Santana towards the choir room door.

The others watched the two brunettes enter the room. Puck was sitting in his chair next to Finn with the sleeve of his flannel shirt pressed up to his bleeding nose. His eyes glared daggers at both of the girls but they ignored him completely, choosing instead to look at there significant other. Rachel was giving Quinn shy little glances while the shorthaired blonde stared back openly at the tiny girl.

Santana sat next to Brittany with a satisfied huff and threw her arm behind her girlfriend's shoulders. Brittany gave her a questioning look but the Latina shook her head with an amused smirk spreading across her face as she watched Rachel take a seat next to Quinn and their blonde friend scoot a little closer to the brunette.

Mr. Shue came into the choir room with a huge grin on his face, completely oblivious to everything around him. He ran over to the board and wrote something across it but by that time most of them had tuned him out.

Santana practically fell asleep but Brittany would elbow her every once and awhile and the Latina would shoot her an irritated look which would quickly turn sheepish when Brittany glared at her.

When the meeting was over Santana practically dragged Brittany back to her bike. She tossed the helmet to the blonde and swung onto the motorcycle waiting none too patiently for Brittany to follow her onto the bike. The blonde girl rolled her eyes at how her girlfriend was acting but quickly put the helmet on her head and swung onto the bike behind Santana and the Latina wasted no time in taking off away from the horrible hellhole that people dared call a school.

They pulled up in front Brittany's house and Brittany got off but quickly turned to Santana who was still straddling the humming machine. She pulled the helmet off her head and stared into a pair of dark mocha eyes that seemed to look right through her to her very being and seemed to accept her for the way she was. It sent shivers down Brittany's spine as she thought about how lucky she was to be dating such an amazing girl.

She bit her lip and shifted from foot to foot while Santana stared at the twitching blonde with curious eyes.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Brittany finally blurted out. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just said and how she had practically shouted it at the Latina. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as tears of embarrassment rushed to her eyes.

She turned to run into the house and avoid any further embarrassment but a strong hand caught hold of her wrist, turning her back around to meet amused mocha eyes and a crafty smirk. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she tried to hide from Santana's calculating gaze, but the Latina put her index finger beneath Brittany's chin forcing the slightly taller girl to look at her.

"I would love to have dinner with you but I really should be heading home since I didn't go last night. You could come to my house if you want," she said with a bit of hope shinning in her eyes.

Brittany thought about going to Santana's house and meeting her father and the very thought of it had panic arising in her chest. Her breathing came out in faster puffs and yet she still couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs. She couldn't breath.

"Britt!" Santana called, her hands coming up to cup the blonde's face as she watched her hyperventilate. "Britt, it's okay. You don't have to come over. I'm not going to make you come to my house if you don't want to. Just breathe, babe," she said, her thumb coming up to rub across Brittany's cheek.

Slowly the blonde came back down and stared at the tan girl before her. A flush came across her cheeks and she stared at Santana sheepishly.

"Thanks for that," she whispered and moved back so that Santana was no longer touching her. She couldn't stand to be this close to the sexy Latina. It was making her hyperventilate again. She was just so breathtaking Brittany couldn't help herself.

They stood there awkwardly and Santana watched as the blonde continued to move from foot to foot with her head bowed looking down at her feet. It was probably the cutest thing Santana had ever seen and she found a smile spreading across her lips. Brittany glanced up and noticed the cheeky smile on the Latina's lips and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, immediately becoming defensive. That only made Santana's smile widen. Brittany's eyes narrowed as she watched the Latina eyeing her over and her hip cocked while her hand immediately went down to said hip and she stood in the same position as she had that very morning- glaring down a laughing Santana Lopez.

Every time Santana tried to stop laughing she would look at Brittany and just start it up again.

"Fine than don't tell me what's so funny and you're not getting any sweet lady kisses for the rest of the week," she said and turned away from the Latina.

Santana was off the bike so fast it wasn't even funny. She came up right behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and rested her head against the back of Brittany's shoulder. She took in the blonde's unique scent and it managed to calm the giggles that had begun to bubble up inside her again.

"Please don't be mad at me, Britt-Britt. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just think you're so cute," she said and kissed the taller girl's cream-colored skin.

Brittany immediately sank back into Santana's touch and let out her own content sigh as the Latina began to massage her waist and place butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Are you sure that you can't stay for a little while?" Brittany asked allowing some of the sadness to creep into her voice. Santana sighed as she realized that she was upsetting her girlfriend. She placed another kiss on Brittany's neck, in the space where the neck and shoulder joined. She felt the shiver that wracked the taller girl's frame.

"No, I have to go home. If I don't then my dad might not let me come back. Then we'll just have to sneak around and as fun as that sounds I don't think that I'm brave enough to climb your tree just yet," she said with a laugh as she kissed the space right behind Brittany's ear.

The blonde turned around and stared deep into Santana's eyes and the Latina noticed that they had changed from the electrifying blue that would sparkle with untold knowledge and innocence beyond belief to a dark lust filled clouded blue that Santana felt pierce through her and glue her to the spot. She wasn't going anywhere with Brittany staring at her like that.

She didn't have to move, because this time it was Brittany who leaned forward and captured Santana's pouty lips between her own thin pink ones. Santana's grip on Brittany's waist tighten and she tried to practically crush the other girl against her chest while Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck pulling the girl in as well. Their lips moved against each other and Santana shot her tongue out swiping it across Brittany's bottom lip, begging for permission, which the blonde quickly granted.

Santana began to explore the inside of Brittany's mouth with her tongue. She found Brittany's own tongue and they both began to dance, as electricity seemed to ignite in the air around them.

Just when Santana was really getting into the kiss Brittany retraced her tongue and the Latina began to whine her agitation when the blonde closed her lips around Santana's tongue and sucked on it roughly, eliciting the most amazing noise from deep within Santana's throat. The Latina moaned loudly and Brittany smirked into the kiss as she released the Latina's tongue and shoved her own into the Latina's mouth.

Santana's hand began to ghost down towards Brittany's backside when cold water hit them in a full blast and the girl's jumped apart, dripping wet. They looked around bewildered but couldn't find any source of where the mysterious water had come from.

"Get a room, dikes!" Someone yelled down at them from one of the windows in Brittany's house.

He had short blonde hair that had been spiked up. He was very attractive with bright green blue eyes and a strong jaw.

"Who the hell is that?" Santana growled, thoroughly pissed off now that she was drenched from head to toe.

Brittany was looking down at her feet and she scuffed her shoe against the ground.

"That's my brother, Brett Pierce," she mumbled looking down in shame.


End file.
